


及影／Dear, My Husband

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※Mr. & Mrs. Smith PARO※6/7更新至最終章（已完結）※如有錯別字或語句不順的地方歡迎指出※實體書將於十月台灣排球only販售※網路公開版本為未校對版本
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. 序章

**Prologue** **：婚姻危機**

「及川先生……今天、還是沒有回來嗎？」

剛進屋的影山輕嘆一口氣，他把玄關的燈打開，兩雙室內拖安靜地被擺放在門口處，一雙他的，一雙是及川的。他換下鞋，提著從市場帶回來的食材緩慢步往裡頭走。像是被塑膠袋的窸窣聲誘惑，一隻花貓從屋內跑出，不停地在影山的腳邊磨蹭。牠的舉動拂平了影山緊皺的眉頭，影山輕聲向牠說了幾句，接著走到廚房，準備開始料理一人一貓的晚餐。

自從他和及川在十天前在阿姆斯特丹以極為尷尬的方式見面後，便再也聯絡不上對方，而及川也未曾返家過。影山不明白這種情況是否該以「婚姻危機」來稱呼，但至少他的鄰居佐島阿姨是這麼語重心長地對他說的──夫妻床頭吵床尾合，做錯事的話就好好道歉撒個嬌就沒事了。

他一時無法辯駁。

及川不在，過去曾被一手包辦的家務自然落在影山身上。不諳家事的他從第一天磕磕絆絆了一週才勉強能打理好自己，尤其是煮飯，從市場買回來的食材經常有一半是直接倒進廚餘桶而非影山的胃裡。直到今日，影山才知道原來過去自己是這麼被及川好好地照顧著。

床頭吵床尾合嗎……？

可是如果及川先生不回來，我根本沒辦法向他道歉啊。

更何況那又不全是我的錯，及川先生也有錯，憑什麼他要離家出走啊！

影山一邊氣呼呼地想著，一邊用力地切著紅蘿蔔，他的刀法又快又狠，砧板發出陣陣駭人的巨大聲響，最後「喀」的一聲，刀刃卡在砧板，原本安靜待在一旁的花貓驚得喵嗚一聲，飛也似地奔向窗外。

「小斑點？回來──！」

影山拿著菜刀匆匆跑到窗前探看，卻什麼也沒見著。他垮著肩膀，不發一語，整間屋子只剩下影山微弱的呼吸聲。

早知如此，當初就不應該結婚的。

如今他什麼也沒有了。


	2. 第一章

**Chapter01** **：初次邂逅**

「影山，已經確認目標被Dirigent帶走，任務結束了。」

「……哦。」影山回答的聲音低沉得像佈滿陰霾的天空。

菅原明顯感受到他的情緒，安慰道：「別這麼沮喪嘛，下次再贏過他不就好了？。來來來，別浪費這些宴席，吃飽再走。」

他一邊說著，一邊將影山推向熱鬧的人群和堆滿各種美食的Buffet檯。然而滿腦子只想著任務的影山，對於眼前的精緻食物一點也不感興趣。他打從心裡認為自己不該在任務失敗後還在這裡浪費時間，應該要馬上回去總部開會，找出團隊是在哪個環節出了紕漏，才讓宿敵Dirigent把目標抓走，讓這次的暗殺計畫功虧一簣。

影山不死心地說著：「可、是還有檢討報告……」

菅原停下腳步，難得擺出嚴肅的臉孔：「影山，任務已經結束了。而且我認為你現在應該好好放鬆一下，你忘了之前我告訴過你的話了嗎？」菅原在心裡嘆氣，只要任務扯到Dirigent，影山總是會失去平時的冷靜，變得鑽牛角尖起來。

影山臉色一變，半晌才不情願地點頭。

菅原見他雖然不說話，但眉間的皺褶已淡去不少，顯然影山還是肯聽他這個前輩的話。他摸了摸影山的頭，柔聲道：「現在的你是大名鼎鼎的的考古學家菅原孝支最得意的助理，不是殺手Genius，明白了嗎？」

「……明白了。」

「很好，那就好好享用那些佳餚吧，這種機會可不常見哦！」得到影山的回覆，菅原露出滿意的微笑：「那麼你暫時留在這裡，我先去找其他人。要離開的時候會通知你的，記得要看手機喲。」

影山送走菅原以後，並沒有聽從對方的好意去大啖美食，而是選擇到人煙稀少的角落。他倚靠著陽台窗欄，目光望向遠方，神情若有所思。

「Dirigent……」他低聲反覆唸著宿敵的名字，儘管影山再清楚不過勝敗乃兵家常事，可是他對Dirigent的執著不僅於勝敗，更多的是對方出其不意的謀略，還有團隊間靈活的協調性。在影山對Dirigent氣得牙癢癢的同時，他也打從心裡羨慕著對方擁有自己欠缺的能力。

影山想得出神，直到一聲綿密的貓叫劃入他的耳膜，才中斷了思緒。他轉頭一探，一隻不知道從哪裡竄出來的黑貓站在他面前，圓滾滾的金色眼睛眨也不眨地與他對望。

「貓？這裡怎麼會有貓啊？」說完話的影山左顧右盼，確認四下無人才鬆一口氣。據說這場國際交流會的主辦人對貓狗過敏，不僅在邀請函裡特別提到禁止攜帶寵物出席，宴客廳裡裡外外也有警衛不時巡邏，要是這隻貓被發現可就糟了。

影山蹲低身子，一邊故作凶狠的模樣向黑貓示警，一邊揮手試圖趕走黑貓：「這裡不是你能待的地方，快走。」

誰知黑貓對他的好意非但不領情，還大膽地繞著他走了一圈。影山本來就喜歡小動物，卻鮮少有貓狗喜歡親近他，好不容易有一隻貓願意搭理他了，卻是在如此糟糕的場合之下。影山到底於心不忍，他沒有把黑貓趕走，只是待在原地小心翼翼地護著牠。

而這一切都看在及川的眼中。

「我說及川，你幹嘛笑得這麼噁心啊？」剛走近及川的列夫問。

「我哪裡噁心了啊。」及川轉頭反駁，隨後又將目光轉了回去。他揚起嘴角，輕輕把玩著手裡盛滿酒的玻璃杯：「任務完成了當然心情好嘛，更何況還出現了有趣的傢伙。」

「有趣的傢伙？我怎麼沒看見？」灰羽四處張望，渾然沒發現站在暗處的影山。

及川似乎沒打算回答他的問題，他的目光全在影山和逐漸接近陽台的兩名警衛。他瞇起眼睛，轉身將酒杯遞給灰羽，在離開以前還給了他一個意義不明的微笑：「你自己找？」

「哈啊？那種事無所謂吧……喂，及川！你要去哪？不回去和黑尾回報任務嗎！」

「我這邊有更重要的事情要辦，那種小事就麻煩你啦，小灰羽。」

「真是的，看來我們家的隊長不管是在執行任務還是私底下都是這麼任性妄為啊。」列夫目送著及川的背影，將杯中的酒一飲而盡。

「先生，我們這裡禁止攜帶寵物，難道你不知道嗎？」

「等等，這隻貓不是我的……」

「牠這麼黏你，你還敢說不是你的？」

就在及川和灰羽結束對談不久後，巡邏的警衛找上影山的麻煩。趕不走貓，面對不聽解釋的警衛，影山百口莫辯，一緊張說起話來就顯得言語破碎。

「我、我也不知道牠為什麼喜歡我……我一向沒有什麼小動物緣……」

「喂，還跟他囉嗦什麼，把他們帶走！」其中一名警衛不耐煩地說。

影山急忙大喊：「是真的！這隻貓突然在陽台出現──」

「不好意思，請問我的朋友怎麼了嗎？」一道醇厚好聽的聲音從影山的背後傳來，打斷了對話──是及川。

他熟稔地把手臂搭在影山的肩膀，笑盈盈地對著警衛問道。

影山噘嘴，正想開口問你是誰，就被及川用眼神阻止。影山歪著頭看他，像是思考著自己什麼時候認識了這位「朋友」。

「你又是什麼人啊？」一名警衛替影山問出他想問的問題。

「連我是誰都不知道，看來黑澤先生得好好訓練一下他的員工了呢。」

兩名警衛雙手抱胸，斜著眼把及川從頭到腳掃視一遍，不一會就認出了他就是主辦人黑澤力邀而來的世界級指揮家首席及川徹。兩人頓時臉色大變，態度也跟著唯唯諾諾了起來，就怕不小心惹怒了這位座上賓，要是他向老闆告狀，他倆後果恐怕不堪設想。

及川眼見目的達成得差不多了，也沒打算刁難警衛，他轉過頭：「這隻貓是你在陽台碰到的？」

影山回得茫然，沒有想到會有人替他發聲：「……嗯、應該是這附近的野貓。」

「你們都聽見了吧？既然是野貓，只要我們把貓放走就行了吧？」及川向警衛提議，他明明是笑著的，卻給人一種強大的壓迫感。

兩名警衛交頭接耳了數秒，惶恐地答應及川。

見兩名警衛相偕而去，影山忍不住在心裡吁了一口氣。他瞥了一眼上一秒還在他腳邊打轉、下一秒已經從陽台跳出去的黑貓，心中五味雜陳。不過算了，貓沒事就好。

「謝謝你替我解圍。」語畢，影山彎腰朝著及川行了一鞠躬。

及川擺擺手：「沒什麼，小事一樁。」

影山抬頭，認真道：「但很抱歉，我真的不記得我有你這位朋友。」

及川先是一愣，而後忍不住捧腹大笑。

「哈哈哈……」及川差點笑得喘不過氣來：「我說你、還真的是個有趣的傢伙啊。我們這才第一次見面呢。」

經及川這麼解釋，影山不禁臉紅了起來，原來只是誤會一場。

及川清了清喉嚨：「初次見面，我是及川徹。」

及川的一隻手伸到影山的面前，影山猶豫數秒，才把手遞了出去：「……我是影山飛雄。」

「飛雄嗎……我記住了。」及川就著彼此交握的姿勢，在說完話的下一秒向影山提出邀請。

「那麼飛雄，我有這個榮幸邀你一起跳舞嗎？」

上一次和人有親密的肢體接觸，是什麼時候？

影山想，也許是上個月在執行任務時，用來防身的匕首卡在偷襲者的胸口，為了將匕首成功取出，他不得不把自己的手按在對方早已停止跳動的心臟上。

如果這也叫做「親密」的話。

身為殺手，與人有肢體接觸並不是件好事。影山一向避免這種情況發生，可他萬萬沒有想到這雙沾滿血腥的手，如今卻在及川的邀舞下感受到前所未有的溫暖，幾乎要把他灼傷。

他的一隻手被輕輕握住，一隻手親暱地貼在對方的肩膀上。他的腦海混沌得如同此時踏出的舞步，既生澀又凌亂，不是踩到自己就是踩到及川，可說是慘不忍睹。偏偏及川還能面不改色，興致盎然地牽著他的手整整跳了五分鐘。

「你在想什麼？差點就要跌倒了。」及川眼明手快地攬住影山的腰，讓他不至於成為全場的焦點。

「我、我不會跳舞。」自開始跳舞以來就一直低著頭的影山抬眼，湛藍色的眼眸裡除了困惑，更蓄著一股無以名狀的情感。「為什麼要找我？」他問。

「這個嘛……也許我覺得你會是個不錯的舞伴？」及川半開玩笑地回答，在見到影山似有皺眉的跡象連忙改口：「飛雄，我知道你很緊張。」他放柔了聲音：「但是你什麼都不用做，只要把身體交給我就好了，好嗎？」

「把身體……交給你？」影山小聲地把他的話又說了一次，既像思考，也像提問。

見他沒有拒絕，及川笑著建議道：「嗯，用身體感受一下怎麼樣？」

一首樂曲演奏結束，兩人重新調整姿勢，等待第一個音符落起──是不久前及川指揮過的〈Due Destini〉，曲風輕快且節奏明朗強烈，做為華爾滋舞曲再適合不過。

影山很快便及川說的「把身體交給我」是什麼意思。

明明及川只是握著自己的右手，力道也算不上用力，卻不可思議地牽引著自己的身體自然擺盪。影山雙唇微開，一副欲言又止的表情，及川僅以一個微笑回應他。他們沒有交談，只有簡單的眼神交會和極小的肢體接觸，卻隨著每個音符的躍動，步出了屬於他們的默契。

兩人的身影一前一退，一左一右，側跨，併攏，滑步，再併攏。幾次練習後就掌握到要訣的影山忍不住躍躍欲試，他微微施力握著及川的手，不再讓自己任由及川牽著走，一個完美的滑步過後，他瞅向及川的眼眸裡閃著光芒，似是得意。見狀的及川挑眉，在下一個三個拍子開始的瞬間出奇不意地來個右旋轉步，影山猝不及防，身體的重心跟著被及川拉了過去。

「你、你是故意的吧！」

「抱歉抱歉，腳滑了一下。」

「……再來一次！」

兩個人不知不覺地開始較勁起來，在舞步裡相互追逐的同時又樂於其中。他們接連跳了好幾首曲子，交疊的手心都沁出一層薄汗，卻始終沒有鬆開的跡象。直到影山放在口袋裡的手機響了，他們才不得不停下腳步，匆匆結束這場比賽。

電話是菅原打來的，不過影山沒有接起，他知道這通電話只是提醒他離開的時間到了。影山收起手機，慢步走向刻意和自己保持一段距離的及川。

「那個……我要走了。」影山的語氣裡藏著他本人也沒有發覺的不捨。

「是嗎？這麼快。」及川的反應似乎不是很詫異，甚至可以說是平淡。

「嗯。」影山點頭，猶豫再三後才開口：「謝謝你的邀舞。還有……很高興認識你。」

「我也是。很高興認識你，飛雄。」及川說。

影山轉身，跨出腳步，將難以說出口的「再見」置於內心某處。

他攤開方才和及川交握的手心，任由那份記憶裡的溫熱在風中逐漸變得冰涼。

※※※

或許是命運使然，在那之後過了一個月，兩人以充滿命運性的方式重逢。

「啪──！」

「從今天起，我們分手了！」

影山剛從超市買完便當出來，就看到這幅具有衝擊性的光景。

一名女子當街賞了一巴掌在她前戀人的臉上，帶著兩道淚痕忿忿離去。那一巴掌打得這麼大聲，應該是很用力吧，影山客觀地分析著，對那名被打的男子感到同情。他一向不愛湊熱鬧，不過那名男子的背影看上去有些熟悉，他不由得多看了幾眼，卻猛然發現站在原地，臉被打紅了半邊的人居然是及川。

就算影山再怎麼遲鈍，也清楚此時此刻並不是和對方打招呼的好時機。他正盤算潛進看熱鬧的人群中低調離開，偏偏及川在這個時候注意到他了。

「飛雄？」及川一手捂著被打紅的臉頰，語氣充滿了不確定。

「及川先生……您好。」影山目光閃爍，不知道視線該往哪裡擺才好。

「你正要吃飯？」及川指著他手裡的提袋問。

「嗯。」影山尷尬點頭。

「那要不要和我吃飯？我請客。」及川朝他一笑，一點也沒有剛和女友分手的悲傷。

影山半推半就地跟著及川來到一間義式餐廳。

「想吃什麼儘管點，別客氣。」及川表現得從容大方。

「那個……真的不要緊嗎？」影山斟酌著該怎麼開口，他的注意力全放在及川紅腫的半邊臉：「呃，我是說，剛才的……」

「哦，你是說我和女朋友分手的事？」及川一邊拿起桌上的菜單，一邊不以為意地解釋：「是啊，真沒想到會被認識的人撞見，所以才帶你來吃飯的。」他稍作停頓，打趣道：「就當作是遮口費？」

「這種事我才不會說出去。」影山撇嘴，也拿起菜單翻閱。

及川笑了笑：「只是玩笑話而已，我當然知道飛雄你不是這種人。今天本來要帶她來這裡吃飯，沒想到會變成這樣。因為付了訂金，又不想一個人來，所以就找你來了。」及川別有深意地瞅了影山一眼：「不過還真沒想到還能再見到你，飛雄。」

可惜影山正埋頭研究著菜單，錯過了及川眼裡的淡淡笑意。

他欣喜地想，是啊，緣分真是奇妙的東西。

兩人向服務生點好餐點後又聊了一會，開始對彼此有初步的認識。就影山的觀察來說，及川的言行舉止可謂合乎完美，人長得好看，體格也不錯，說話風趣，個性溫柔體貼，怎麼看都是女孩子喜歡的類型──儘管有些時候影山仍無法跟上及川的思維。

「及川先生，我可以問你分手的原因嗎？」影山到底按捺不住，不過一開口便又後悔了：「如、果不方便說的話也沒關係，我就隨口問問。」

「咦？你那時候沒有聽見嗎？告訴你也不是不可以──」及川故作神秘，只見影山兩眼發光，像隻討人撫摸的小黑貓。他吊足了對方好奇的胃口，才雙手一攤：「也不是什麼特別的原因啦，因為任務必須經常到國內外奔波，無法每天和她保持聯絡，她受不了才提分手……就這麼簡單。」

「任務？」影山歪著頭，這個詞彙讓他異常敏感。

及川的表情頓時閃過一絲影山來不及察覺的僵硬，隨即又恢復成嘻皮笑臉的模樣：「是、是啊，畢竟我是國際指揮家首席嘛，三天兩頭搭飛機到各個國家是很正常的事。」

「原來是這樣啊。」影山點頭：「我能理解你的情況。搭飛機真的很累人，也不能好好睡覺，我也不喜歡。」

這下換及川好奇了：「飛雄，你的職業是？」

「職業──」影山驚覺不對，連忙把殺手兩個字吞回去，改口道：「咳、我的職業是考古學家的助理。」

及川了然於心似地哦了一聲，旋即把話題轉回去：「所以說，想要和人交往、找結婚對象什麼的，都不是那麼容易的事情啊。」

「這些事情真的有那麼重要？我的話，只想工作和運動。」影山說得認真。

「這些當然很重要啊！」及川誇大說著，用嫌棄般地眼神瞟向影山：「飛雄的生活太無聊了，難道你都不會寂寞，不會想找個人一起生活，互相分享心情嗎？」

「我……」不覺得生活無聊，影山本想這麼回答，卻被後一句話打中要害而無從反駁。

他從事殺手已經有五年的時間了，也習慣在外奔波，甚至居無定所的生活。他的生活總是規律且單純，只分為工作、運動、進食、睡眠再無其他。不擅言詞的他僅在執行任務時才有機會和人接觸，但往往都是公事公辦，私下也鮮少交際應酬。

他當然是寂寞的，只是在及川出現以前，他並沒有察覺到自己是寂寞的。

影山為這個驚人的發現感到無所適從。

「唉！及川先生長得帥，有錢又有才華，而且還會做飯，甩了我的結衣以後一定會後悔的！」及川說得義正詞嚴，末了還一臉痛心疾首地朝影山叮嚀：「飛雄啊，以後你的結婚對象就要找像我這一種的，知道嗎？」

影山啞口無言，不清楚及川這番結論到底是怎麼來的。幸好服務生及時端著餐點出現，否則影山真不知道該怎麼回答。之後兩人在席間聊的盡是生活上的事情，而關於戀愛、結婚方面的話題便再也沒有提過。

儘管吃一頓飯的時間不長，但影山已十分滿足，他不但再次和及川見面，還一起聊天吃飯，甚至還交換了聯絡方式，這些都是他始料未及的。

「及川先生，今天謝謝您請我吃飯。」

「什麼及川先生啊，還用敬語也太奇怪了吧。」

「可是……不用敬語很奇怪啊，及川先生明明比我大兩歲。」影山面露難色，只得再嘗試一次：「及川……先生。」最後一聲敬語說得極為小聲，卻還是被及川聽到了。

及川見他滿臉通紅，便也不再為難：「算了算了，知道你是個禮貌過頭的奇怪傢伙，我就不勉強你了。」

「哦。」影山搔搔頭，心想這個從小養成的習慣要改掉大概是不可能的事了。

「那麼再見啦，飛雄。」及川朝他揮手告別。

「再、見……」影山緩緩說出再見，上次離別時的不捨心情如今又蜂擁而上，絞得他胸口發疼──難道你都不會寂寞，不會想找個人一起生活，互相分享心情嗎？

影山似乎明白了什麼。

「等一下！」影山幾乎是下意識地開口，等到他回過神，自己已經抓住及川的衣角。

「飛雄？怎麼了嗎？」

「那個……」低著頭的影山深吸一口氣，他抬頭一字一句清晰地說著：「方才你在吃飯前說的，『結婚對象就要找像我這一種的』，我可以認真考慮嗎？」

「你……」及川瞳孔緊縮，一時失去了昔日的從容。

被一雙澄澈純真的眼神凝視著，任誰都不會以為這是玩笑話，包括及川。

及川本就是個雙性戀，交往、喜歡的對象是男是女都無所謂。雖然戀愛經驗豐富，但每段感情最後總是無疾而終。曾被摯友指責這是他來者不拒、又不好好經營感情的下場，但及川總是認為，他只是沒有遇到想和自己認真戀愛的正確對象罷了。

而如今，有個人這麼和他說了。

「那麼飛雄，我們交往吧。」

  * 註一：Dirigent，德文，意為指揮家。
  * 註二：Genius，英文，意為天才。
  * 註三：Due Destini，義大利文，意為兩個命運。在本篇為虛構曲目。




	3. 第二章

**Chapter02** **：殺手生活**

一台黑色的越野吉普車疾駛在一望無際的沙漠上，越過綠洲，最後停在一棟傾斜倒塌的白色大樓面前。及川一手拎著提箱，身手矯健地躍下車。他打開手機，再三確認眼前的大樓廢墟是否與衛星地圖上的相符，才慢步往危樓的深處走去。

他花了一點時間才找到滿意的狩獵位置──手上的電子錶顯示此刻是上午十點二十七分，及川心想，也許任務結束以後還有時間可以回家為戀人做頓晚飯。一想起影山吃得津津有味的表情，及川忍不住彎了嘴角，他一邊盤算著晚餐的菜色，一邊打開提箱，開始熟練且迅速地組裝他的愛槍：M82 barrett──那是身為殺手的及川最喜歡也最擅長使用的狙擊步槍，強大的火力既是及川最有利的戰友，也是為他掙來結婚基金的重要夥伴。

及川一臉輕鬆地將重達十五公斤的狙擊步槍扛起，用腳架將它設置在不算平坦但尚堪穩定的大碎石上，望遠瞄準鏡已調校完畢，彈匣也已經推入槍膛準備射擊，一切就緒。他安靜地蟄伏於黑暗之中，修長的手指緊扣在扳機上，等待著目標的到來。

一段時間後，一台白色貨車由遠而近，緩緩出現在及川的視線裡。

與此同時，及川的耳機裡也傳來研磨冷淡的聲音：「距離目標還有一公里。」

一公里綽綽有餘了，及川暗想。

隔著護目鏡，及川緊盯著準星裡的貨車，在它經過一個轉彎口的下一秒扣下扳機，轟地一聲，被命中的貨車在公路上駛出一條清晰可見的煞車痕，被迫停了下來。槍彈擊發後，整把槍連帶著腳架都產生了的後座用力，震得及川的身體也向後退了幾吋。從制退器噴出的火藥氣體在他的周圍捲起了大量塵土，但這些狼狽絲毫無法撼動及川的專注，他氣定神閒地再度瞄準，第二枚子彈迅速地從槍孔飛出， 又一次完美命中目標，然後是第三枚、第四枚子彈……金色的空彈殼接二連三地從彈匣裡彈出，不到十秒的時間，裝滿十枚子彈的彈匣便已經見底，而不遠處的貨車早已成了一團大火球，哪裡還有生人的跡象。

「已確認目標Ａ貝爾蒙特死亡。」耳機裡，研磨不帶感情的聲音傳了過來。

及川挑眉：「咦，奧多沒和他在一起？」

「那傢伙狡猾得很，逃去Ｓ市了。」研磨頓了頓：「我們應該是追不上了，不過Ｓ市那邊有Genius正等著他呢。」

「Genius？」聽到討人厭的代號，及川吹了一聲口哨：「真沒想到這次的委託人這麼財大氣粗，雇用了這麼多殺手團啊。」接著他又問：「那麼我算是任務結束了？其他人呢？」

「任務都結束了。剛才委託人把酬金匯過來了，你隨時都可以回來。」

「真不愧是小研磨，總覺得什麼事都在你的掌握之中呢。」

「沒有那種事。我只是做了我應該做的事而已。」研磨低聲說著，隨後話鋒一轉，一向冷淡的聲音難得地有了些微的情緒：「倒是你，及川。你真的不再當殺手了嗎？」

正拆著腳架的及川停下動作，他悠然地說：「嗯，差不多吧。誰叫有個可愛得不得了的小男朋友和我求婚呢。」

研磨垂下眼，隔著無線電都能感受到及川語氣間洋溢著幸福。

「不過還有一個月嘛，這段時間我會好好執行任務的。」及川補充。

「是嗎，那我知道了。」研磨的指尖反覆輕敲著鍵盤，若有所思地回答。

※※※

「晚餐想吃什麼？我做飯。」

及川的訊息猝不及防地從手機螢幕的上方竄出，影山瞪大眼睛，方才看到一半的作戰計畫早被拋到九霄雲外去，但他還來不及回覆，一旁的日向便打斷他的思緒。

「影山，奧多出現了！」一雙眼睛閃閃發亮的日向滔滔不絕地說著：「座標是A31，K54，有著大煙囪的那一棟──」話說到這裡，日向突然身形一頓，熱烈的語氣急轉直下：「呃，那個……你沒問題吧？」

「都已經座標化了當然沒問題！」板著臉的影山冷冷回答。自從上次他在任務中不小心迷路了半小時，差點讓目標逃走的事蹟傳遍了整個烏野總部後，開發部門的東峰就貼心地為他在衛星地圖上添加了座標功能，影山說什麼都不能再失誤了。

「走吧。」影山記牢了座標，將手機收起，邁開步伐往目標前行。

「影山你知道嗎，聽說這次的酬勞是六千萬，不曉得我們可以分到多少呢！好想和小夏搬到大一點的房子住啊……」日向一邊奔跑一邊興致勃勃地說著：「小山山，你可要趁現在多接一點任務啊，下個月不是要結婚嗎？那可是要很花很多錢的──」

結婚，還有錢──聽到這兩個詞彙的霎那，影山不自覺地想到及川，以及剛剛的訊息。

「喂，這個時候就別分心了，呆子！」跑在前頭的影山轉過身，一記手刀敲在日向的頭上看著日向的眼神似乎帶著一絲惱怒。

「……哦。」日向揉了揉頭頂，再也不敢造次。

他們正位於Ｓ市的重工業區，大型的廠房林立，形形色色的煙囪、電塔和油槽相互錯落，說是一座巨大的迷宮也不為過。空氣裡不時傳來廢氣難聞的刺鼻味，就連訓練有素的影山也不禁皺起眉頭。兩人在工業區裡跑了一陣子，總算抵達指定的座標附近。

「菅原前輩，奧多還在這座工廠裡？」藏身在角落的影山透過無線電問。

「沒錯，他進去以後就沒有再出來了。」菅原說：「你們小心一點，他還帶著五名保鑣。」

「知道了，我們會注意的。」影山關掉無線電，和日向交換了一個眼色後，便從懷裡掏出一把黑色的衝鋒槍。他將裝滿子彈的長彈匣填入槍把，解開機槍拉柄，上膛，一整套動作行雲流水。數秒後日向也做好準備，彼此互看了一眼，接著便一前一後、迅速地潛入奧多所在的工廠。

這是一座停止運作的工廠，沒有燈光照明，但僅靠日光照射也足夠明亮。影山和日向就著背靠著背的姿勢，沿著排列整齊的石柱小心翼翼地往內部深處前進，在聽聞細碎的交談聲後止住腳步。影山側身向音源一探，正是奧多和他的五名保鑣──和他們之間的距離應該有五十公尺，影山在心中暗自推估。

「我左你右，數到三就開始。」影山說得簡單扼要。

「是的長官！」日向握緊手上的突擊步槍說。

數到一的時候，影山和日向手持著槍，分別從石柱的左右跑出。他們和奧多的距離不遠，只有一次突襲的機會。為了在戰鬥中移動更加順暢且不容易成為敵人的標靶，影山刻意不把輔助用的槍托展開──儘管這會失去瞄準的準確度。

砰──！

砰砰──！

兩道槍聲在空蕩的工廠裡突兀地響起，日向嘖了一聲，他的第一槍射偏了，只打到其中一名保鑣的腰，趁著對方還無暇回擊時補上第二發。反觀影山，第一槍就直接命中要害，若不是保鑣護住了奧多，那麼任務也許就能提早十秒鐘結束。

影山在槍林彈雨中手腳俐落地翻滾至另一個石柱，他調整姿勢，一秒過後又從柱子探出身體給予前來的敵人回擊。一旁的日向一邊回擊一邊忍不住讚嘆，果然是Genius，不用槍托射擊也這麼帥！影山的槍法向來又快又準，不過片刻交火，在場還站著的人僅剩下影山，日向以及奧多。

「你、你要多少錢……我、我都給你！拜託放過我──」

「……抱歉。」影山舉著槍，面無表情地說。

無情的子彈最終穿透了奧多的心臟，影山默默擦去臉上沾到的血珠，一動也不動地注視著奧多與其他人的屍體。

「影山，菅原前輩說我們把定時炸彈安裝好就可以回去了哦！」日向在不遠處朝著影山喊道。

「哦，這就來。」影山說。

今天的暗殺任務最後只會成為電視裡一則工業區意外失火的新聞吧，剛走出工廠不久的影山百般無聊地想。就在這個時候，一向安靜的手機響了起來，影山沒接，於是那個人改傳了訊息：晚餐我煮了豬肉咖哩，要是你回來得晚了，咖哩可就會被我吃完了哦。

回程路上，臉色始終冰冷的影山微微勾起嘴角，手指在螢幕上敲打回覆。

那樣及川先生會變成豬的。

回到總部後的影山馬不停蹄地直奔會議室，無視其他夥伴的打招呼，只得讓尾隨在後的日向賠笑幫忙打圓場。他匆匆打開會議室的大門，正好撞見菅原已為他們在辦公桌上放了一壺熱茶，笑吟吟地等著他們的來到。

「聽你們在無線電裡說了，任務似乎很順利？」菅原說。

日向拍了拍胸脯：「嗯！就算奧多和貝爾蒙特一起出現也不會是我們的對手……對吧，影山？」

「那個，菅原前輩。」影山沒有接話，他逕自走到菅原面前的辦公桌，猶豫再三才開口：「關於先前說的事……」

菅原順勢接話：「你是說，離職嗎？」

「什麼！影山要離職了？！」毫不知情的日向驚呼，他靈光一閃，細聲問：「……是因為結婚的關係嗎？」

影山點頭。

菅原沉默數秒後再度開口：「不再考慮一下嗎？」

「不，已經決定好了。」影山說得堅決，迎向菅原的眼眸裡沒有任何動搖。

「是嗎……這樣也好。」吐出嘆息的菅原忽然笑了起來，聲音從灰暗變得明亮。他倚靠在辦公椅的椅背，一副悠然自得地說：「老實說，要不是影山你的槍法太過神乎其技，我們當初也不會找你當夥伴。」菅原閉上眼睛，過往的記憶浮上心頭。影山聽著也不禁想起當時他們第一次見面的情景，眼神也變得柔和。

「影山，你應該也有察覺到吧，你的個性不適合當殺手。」睜開眼的菅原淡淡說道。

半晌，影山開口：「我不知道。」他一五一十地把自己的感覺全盤說出：「我喜歡槍，也喜歡射擊，也喜歡這裡的大家。但是……」

欲言又止的影山發現，自從認識及川以後，過去不在乎的，如今變得在乎；過去在乎的，如今變得不在乎。他本人也不知道這樣究竟是好事還是壞事。

「但是，現在我有更喜歡的人了。」影山說。

「影山……」日向張著嘴，卻不知道該說什麼話才好。

「結婚不也挺好的嗎？」打破沉重氣氛的，是菅原。他繼續說道：「你看，就連田中那傢伙都能和清水結婚了──真是令人嫉妒啊！」菅原一臉痛心地說著，就在日向以為接下來要偏離話題時，焦點再次回到影山身上。

「所以啊，我會祝福你的，影山。」菅原說得真誠。

「菅原前輩……」就在影山準備開口道謝的時候，菅原從桌上取出一張委託文件，遞到影山面前。

「所以……最後的這個任務，就要拜託你啦。」菅原朝他一笑。

※※※

傍晚，影山走在回家的路上，遠遠就看到他與及川共同買的別墅亮著溫馨的燈光，猶如燈塔為夜裡的海上迷船指引著方向。他可以想像及川此刻穿著圍裙煮著自己最愛吃的咖哩，剛領養的小斑點則在客廳的貓窩慵懶地睡著懶覺──影山沒由來地心頭一緊，腳步在不知不覺中逐漸加快。

「我回來了。」影山甫一進門，就聽到一陣清脆的鈴鐺聲。他抱起前來迎接的小斑點，一路循著咖哩的香氣來到廚房。

「你回來啦？今天好像比較早一點？」正如影山稍早所想像的，此時的及川穿著薄荷綠的圍裙做菜。

「嗯，因為在隔壁的Ｓ市工作。」影山說。

「Ｓ市啊……」及川表面上不動聲色，內心實則嚇了一跳。心想，這也太巧了，應該是他太敏感了。及川轉過頭，原本臉上掛著的笑容突然褪去：「怎麼了，一臉不開心的樣子？工作不順利嗎？」

「沒有……」影山逗著懷裡的貓否認：「可能只是太累了。」

「……看來考古學家助理的工作也不簡單呢。」及川摸了摸他的頭，這才注意到影山身上沾染不少沙塵。「今天是做了什麼工作啊，身上都是灰呢……奇怪，怎麼還有股燒焦味？」

下午工廠起火的畫面還歷歷在目，影山低著頭：「呃，大、概是挖掘古物的時候沾上的吧……我去洗澡。」話一說完，影山飛也似地逃離廚房。

「……」及川瞇長眼睛，站在原地沒說話。

待影山走入浴室以後，及川放下湯勺，無聲地走到客廳，打開被影山放在沙發上的公事包，裡頭放滿了各種田野工具和各式地圖，並且確實有經常使用的痕跡。

果然是我想太多了嗎？及川蹙著眉想。

他思忖了半天，最後撥了一通電話。

窄小的浴室裡水氣瀰漫，全身都泡在浴缸裡，只有肩膀以上的部位裸露在空氣中的影山閉著眼睛，不經意地逸出一聲嘆息。

「我到底要說謊說到什麼時候啊……」

影山只要一想到和及川交往、同居這半年多的時間裡，對方總是一有空就會為他做飯，也會陪他一起去運動散步，帶他去看電影、購買家具、逛菜市場，甚至還為他的任性而領養了一隻貓。可是他對及川回報的，卻是不斷地向對方隱瞞工作、隱瞞身分──影山越想越喪氣，自虐似地把半張臉埋進水裡。

不能再這樣下去了，得趕快把答應菅原的最後一個任務完成才行，影山想。

晚餐過後，及川坐在客廳的沙發上，專注地看著電視，影山則是在客廳角落的跑步機上規律運動。一個小時後，影山從跑步機走下來，安靜地坐在及川旁邊，陪他看著未完的影集。他看了半部的電影，期間不知道打了幾個哈欠，又打了幾次瞌睡，但是他從頭到尾都待在及川身旁，毫無半點回臥室休息的意思。

「飛雄，回房間休息吧。」影集播畢，及川輕輕拍了拍影山的手臂。

「唔……結束了嗎？」影山揉了揉眼睛，似乎是在中途不小心睡著了。

「嗯。真難得你到這個時間點還沒睡。」及川嘴裡噙著笑，他站了起來：「明天休假？」

「嗯，休息兩天，之後要到Ｐ國出差……大概兩個禮拜吧。」影山語帶落寞。

「那我不就要獨守空閨了？及川先生好寂寞啊。」及川故作誇張地說。

「我、我也是沒辦法啊……」影山一邊咕噥，一邊站起身。

「我知道的啦。」及川伸出左手，一枚銀白色的戒指在燈光下閃閃發光。「畢竟小飛雄很努力在賺錢養家嘛，我會忍耐的。」及川朝著他燦爛一笑。

「我……」比起戒指，影山認為及川的笑容比戒指更加光彩奪目。有那麼一瞬，影山想把實話全盤托出，可最後還是忍住了。

要是被人知道自己其實是個殺手，別說結婚了，就連當朋友交往也不可能──只有這點影山是絕對不會讓及川知道的。

「你想說什麼，飛雄？」及川湊近他問。

「我……」影山支支吾吾了半天，咬著嘴唇輕輕說道：「我想和及川先生接吻。」他不是沒有和及川接吻過，但像現在強烈地想和對方親吻的念頭，這還是第一次。

「真難得，原來你也會撒嬌啊。」及川聽了他的請求不覺莞爾，既然戀人都這麼說了，他當然從善如流。「那飛雄，閉上眼睛。」

「嗯……」影山乖巧地閉上眼，他先是聞到從及川身上有著沐浴乳殘留下來的茶樹香氣，再來是及川的溫熱氣息噴灑在自己的臉上，最後是柔軟的唇貼了上來。影山配合地張開嘴，方便對方濕滑溫熱的舌頭探入他的口腔。

這一吻的時間不算久，彼此的唇舌分開之際，兩個人都凝望著彼此，呼吸因為方才那個綿長的吻顯得紊亂。

「這樣滿意了嗎？」及川眼角帶笑地問。

影山瞅著及川，須臾之間他難得主動地又覆了上去。影山不得要領地、一副小心翼翼地吻著，那舉動看在及川眼裡顯得過分可愛，他忍不住反客為主，加深了這個吻。兩個人吻得難分難捨，好不容易第二個吻結束了，彼此都劇烈地喘著粗氣，在誰也沒有挪開的目光裡，比起濃烈的情意，更多的是不滿足。

「……要不要嘗試一下更舒服的？」及川的聲音不知何時開始變得沙啞。

「更舒服的？」影山臉色潮紅，語氣裡充滿了不確定和好奇。

及川的手往影山的褲頭向下探去，撫過戀人平坦結實的小腹，輕輕握住微微有了反應的器官，他用著不重不輕的力道摩娑著逐漸膨脹的性器，換來影山一陣低吟。

「啊！」鮮少有自慰經驗的影山垂著頭，呼吸變得更加急促。

「會很舒服的，相信我。」及川一邊柔聲安撫，一邊將影山的褲子扯下。

「嗚、嗚……」肩膀止不住顫抖的影山將頭埋在及川的肩膀，環在對方背上的手臂似乎抓得更緊了。

除去布料的拘束，影山那被及川撥弄的陰莖正高高翹起，前端不時沁出透明的體液。及川滿意地聽見戀人如小動物的嗚咽聲，他加快手上的速度，柱身變得又燙又濕，影山全身的肌肉瞬間繃緊，像是宣告高潮即將到來。

「啊、不行了……」因激烈快感而漸站不穩的影山陡然仰起頭，難耐地發出一聲壓抑的呻吟。

白濁的體液在下一秒沾滿了及川的手，還有部分沾到褲子上。及川不以為意，隨手抽了幾張衛生紙擦拭，低聲向因腿軟而倚靠在他懷裡、還不斷發出喘息的影山壞心地問：「怎麼樣，是不是比你自己躲在浴室裡解決來得舒服？」

影山悶聲點頭，打死不願開口承認。

「那麼清洗一下就去睡覺吧。」及川寵溺地摸著他的頭說。

「可、可是你……」影山抬頭，他能明顯感覺到及川某個蓄勢待發的部位正頂在他的腿間。

「不是說了我會忍耐嘛。還是說，剛才的還不夠滿足你？」及川挑眉，惡意地挺著胯在影山的雙腿之間摩擦：「你就這麼迫不及待嗎，飛雄？」

「我、去浴室了！」臉皮薄的影山急忙推開及川，風風火火地衝進浴室。

等到清洗完畢的影山走回臥室時，及川已經躺在床上準備就寢。他動作輕巧地鑽入被窩，順手把燈關掉。

「……小斑點呢？」影山低聲問，從跑完步就再也沒見到牠的蹤影。

「好像又跑去隔壁小岩家還是去外面玩了。」及川不以為意地說。

影山擰眉：「牠是不是不喜歡在我們家？一整晚都在外面不要緊嗎？」

「別擔心，明天早上就會回來的。」早已見怪不怪的及川打了個哈欠，半開玩笑地說：「沒辦法嘛，不是你出差就是我不在，小斑點只好自力更生了唄。而且啊……論生存的話，曾經是流浪貓的小斑點肯定比飛雄你還要聰明呢。」說到最後，及川不禁笑了出聲。

「那還不都是及川先生寵壞的！」影山冷哼。

「是是是，都是及川先生的錯。那明天早餐還吃不吃豬排蛋三明治了？」及川故作可憐兮兮地問。

「當然要！」這下換影山笑了。

  * 註一：及川所使用的槍枝為M82 Barrett，中譯為「巴雷特M82狙擊步槍」。
  * 註二：影山所使用的槍枝為HK MP7，衝鋒槍的一種，有著近似手槍的外型。
  * 註三：日向所使用的槍枝為HK G36，突擊步槍的一種。




	4. 第三章

**Chapter03** **：外地巧遇**

「東西都帶齊了嗎？要不然再檢查一下吧？」及川站在玄關前，來回掃視著影山手裡的行李箱。

「及川先生，你已經檢查兩次了。」影山靜默一秒後咕噥，語氣裡藏著一點抱怨和一點喜悅。

「這還不都是擔心你嘛。」及川說。

影山抬眼，湊巧對上及川大大的笑容，令他呼吸一窒。

想要和對方坦白的話語差點脫口而出，影山強壓下不斷從內心湧上的罪惡感，卻壓抑不住想要和及川接吻的念頭產生──不可以，不可以是現在。他在心中暗自覆誦，深深吸了一口氣，才讓動盪不安的心情平復下來。

「我又不是三歲小孩，會自己照顧自己的。」影山說。

然而及川並不明瞭此時影山的內心掙扎，他壞笑道：「這可不好說啊，上次是誰把洗衣機弄壞的？」

「……那是因為新買的洗衣機不清楚要怎麼操作而已！」影山下意識地順著及川的話反擊：「而且，在這之前我不也是一個人活過來了嗎！」離別在即，影山的情緒本就不穩定，被及川這一鬧，語氣也變得火爆。

「知道啦、知道啦。」不明所以的及川只得趕緊安撫，直到影山的臉色恢復成以往的平淡，他才苦口婆心地道：「不過再三確認總是比較保險嘛。你想想，Ｐ國那麼遠，要是有重要的東西忘了帶，可是沒辦法馬上回來拿的哦？」

「重要的東西……」那種東西才帶不走呢，影山望著眼前的人，把真正想說的話吞回肚腹，改口道：「不就是兩個禮拜嗎，我很快就回來了。」他將行李箱鎖上，意圖再明顯不過。

及川抬起手腕的錶一看：「幾點的班機？要不要我送你過去？」

「不用了，忘了跟你說晚點同事會來──」影山話說到一半，就聽聞屋外似乎有什麼動靜：是引擎聲。「……好像到了。」影山撇撇嘴，心想這也來得真是時候。

「哦，好吧。」及川一手奪過他的行李箱，率先打開大門走了出去，就見到一台黑色轎車停在大門口，而後一道影山熟悉的人影從車內走出。

「澤村前輩！」走在及川後頭的影山喊道。

澤村摘掉墨鏡，露出友好的笑容回應：「好久不見，影山。這位是……？」

「他是我的……」丈夫？妻子？影山皺起眉，猶豫著該怎麼回答。

及川直接回答：「及川徹，是飛雄的同居人。」他一邊自我介紹，一邊將手伸向澤村。

「你好，我是影山的同事，澤村大地。」

「澤村……我們是不是在哪裡見過？」及川的眼睛骨碌碌地把澤村看了好幾遍，隱約覺得有些面熟。

「欸、這……」

澤村扯了扯僵住的嘴角，正想接話時及川又突然開口：「抱歉，抱歉，看來我是把你誤認成我朋友的哥哥了。」他拍了拍澤村的肩膀：「澤村，飛雄就麻煩你多多照顧了。」

「哪裡，這是應該的。」澤村乾笑，隨後換了個話題：「你們還有話要說吧？我來放行李吧。」他話一說完，便匆匆地拖著行李箱往後車廂走。

留在原地的兩人無聲對視，影山想了好一會才擠出一句話：「及川先生……到了那邊我會再打電話給你。」

及川摸了摸他的頭：「嗯，自己多注意點。」

「還有……」影山停頓片刻，暗暗握緊雙拳，以認真得如從容就義般的表情對及川說：「等我回來以後，有重要的話想和你說。」

及川從沒見過他這樣的表情，一時之間啞然無言：「……別露出這種表情嘛，等你回來以後，我會好好聽你說的。」

影山「嗯」了一聲，便沉默地打開車門坐了進去，兩人再也沒有交談。待後方的澤村將行李箱安置妥當，黑色轎車便揚長而去。

澤村眼看著影山專注地盯著後照鏡裡身影越來越小的及川，他忍不住感慨：「真沒想到你們的感情比我想像中得還要好，真讓人羨慕啊。」

「……嗯。」影山收回視線，他望著前方，臉上的微笑參雜著寂寞。

及川口袋裡的手機忽然響了起來。

他看也不看地拿出手機，目光仍注視著逐漸駛遠的黑色轎車。

「是及川嗎？」研磨有氣無力的聲音從電話的另一頭傳來。

「是小研磨啊，真難得你在這個時間打給我，你該不會一整晚沒睡吧？」

「是啊。」研磨輕嘆一聲，他很久沒有因為工作而徹夜未眠了。他淡淡道：「關於你的最後一個任務，已經分派下來了。你要現在聽嗎？ 」

「你說吧。」及川爽快回答。

「五天前，國際富豪洛瓦納得罪了Ｐ國的犯罪集團，在昨天傍晚收到對方寄的恐嚇信，而他後天要在Ｐ國的郵輪上參加音樂晚宴。」

「所以他希望雇用殺手保護他？怎麼不找警察？」及川訕笑。

研磨揉了揉眉心：「事實上，洛瓦納私底下也做了不少非法勾當，他是不可能向警方尋求保護的。」

就是黑吃黑吧，及川暗想。他問：「嗯。那麼我們只要保護他就好了？應該沒那麼簡單吧。」

「除了保護他的安全以外，最好還能將對方一網打盡──這是洛瓦納說的。」研磨解釋完，緊接著進入正題：「機票我會幫你準備，最晚今天中午就要出發。」

Ｐ國嗎……？

這真的只是巧合，還是……

聯想到戀人也是在今天前往同樣的目的地，及川不禁眉頭深鎖。

掛掉電話以後，及川立刻回到屋內以最快的速度打包行李，偌大的屋裡只剩下他和小斑點，顯得格外冷清。小斑點安靜地窩在臥室的書櫃上，有時打盹有時好奇地看著及川忙進忙出。及川花了一點時間才把行李打理好，正準備關燈離開房間之際，他才猛然注意到獨自蜷縮在書櫃上的小斑點。

「抱歉，又要留你一個人看家啦。」他將小斑點抱起，並在牠的額間落下一個輕吻。

「喵嗚。」貓咪嗚咽了一聲，像是撒嬌也像是泣訴。

及川愛憐地撫摸著牠的頭，忽然靈機一動：「對了！還有小岩在呢！」

十分鐘後，及川抱著小斑點出現在鄰居家的門前，像個惡作劇的孩子般猛按電鈴。

「小岩，好久不見啦。」

岩泉一打開門，就迎上及川大大的笑容。他板著臉，語氣低沉：「……你來找我肯定沒好事，垃圾川。」

「怎麼會呢，這麼說也太過分了吧！」及川噘嘴駁斥。

從小到大吃了對方無數虧的岩泉不予置評，他瞥了一眼及川懷裡的貓，端正的面容閃過一瞬的僵硬：「你該不會要把貓寄養在我這裡了吧？我──」

「這個重大的事情只能麻煩小岩了嘛！」

「喵──」大概是主人與寵物間的心有靈犀，小斑點也在這個時候跟著發出甜膩的叫聲。

「我說你們倆個啊……」面對眼前神情相似的一人一貓，岩泉只感到哭笑不得，他雙手接過貓，小斑點討好般地舔了舔他的臉頰，岩泉這時才露出開門後的第一個微笑。他逗弄著貓的同時，也不忘向及川提出忠告：「幫忙照顧小斑點我是很樂意，不過你們再這樣下去也不是辦法吧？」

及川微愣，岩泉以為他沒聽懂，又進一步說：「你們兩個明明就住在同一個屋簷下，也早就過了論及婚嫁的地步，但你卻還不肯告訴影山自己的真實身分，就連貓咪也要我幫忙養……這也太不正常了吧。」

自知理虧的及川低下頭摸摸鼻子，不敢吭聲。

岩泉見他這個反應，忍不住道：「看在是你的前同事和現任鄰居的份上，小斑點我會幫你好好照顧的。倒是你，打算什麼時候和影山坦白？」

「我不會說的。」及川喃喃道。

沒聽清楚的岩泉皺著眉：「你說什麼？」

「我不會和他說的，我是職業殺手這件事。」及川說得直白，而他的這番話讓岩泉的臉色變得更差了，不過及川並不在乎。

「我從來沒打算和飛雄說，他沒必要知道。」他說得果決，字字都帶著冰冷。

一向好脾氣的岩泉忍不住拔高音量：「你這傢伙！到底──」

「因為這是最後一次了。」及川抬頭，堅定的眼神與岩泉對上。

「你、的意思是……？」

「你說的對，小岩。我和飛雄的關係，的確太不正常了。」

及川露出苦笑：「所以我想，該是換工作的時候了。」

※※※

今天是分開後的第五天，及川先生應該過得還好吧，影山想。

影山今天穿了一件白色襯衫，領口處繫了一條黑色的領帶，剪裁得宜的黑色西褲令他看上去又高了幾分。他站在三層式的手推餐車前發呆，忘了此刻他應該將工作台上的點心擺入餐車裡，只是一股腦兒地惦念著及川，甚至對於日向的輕聲提醒置若罔聞。

「喂，新來的傢伙！你還杵在那裡做什麼？趕快把這些點心送去娛樂廳啊！」頭上戴著白色廚師帽的中年男子氣呼呼地打開門，朝著一動也不動的影山咆哮。

「啊、啊……？」眼神失去焦距的影山嘴巴微張，花了三秒鐘才回過神來。

「啊什麼啊？動作還不快點！還有旁邊的小矮子！你們要是沒在音樂表演前送到，我就讓你們吃不完兜著走！」

「對、不起！」影山和日向異口同聲回答。

不久後兩人各自推著擺滿甜點的餐車，匆匆地離開中央廚房。

「當個服務生還真是不容易啊……」日向仰天長歎，臉上充滿悲情。他朝著不說話的影山好奇一問：「對了影山，你剛才在想什麼啊？我一直叫你你都沒聽見。害得我最後也被罵了。」

「沒、什麼……抱歉。」影山低聲回答，不願多談。

「真稀奇，你居然和我道歉了！」日向睜大眼睛，一副不可置信的表情：「你今天到底怎麼了啊？」

影山被他看得心虛，只得轉移話題：「隨便你怎麼想。話說回來，你記得往娛樂廳的路怎麼走嗎？」

「唔，應該是往──」

娛樂廳內，影山心心念念的那個人，此時正挽著一名女子，姿態優雅地越過人群。

「抱歉，小美華，因為我而害你和大將的蜜月旅行要延期了。」及川低下頭，雙掌合十，語氣誠懇地說。

山架很快就會意過來及川指的是這次他在郵輪的安全檢查被攔，只能由身為女性的她以穿著晚禮服之便將手槍藏在身上這件事。她擺擺手：「不用在意，我和大將都認為任務比蜜月重要呢。」為了不讓及川感到愧疚，她甚至毫不避諱地說出自己的人生規劃：「更何況之後我們也有懷孕生子的計畫，現階段可不能放過任何賺錢的好機會呢。」

「是嗎……你和大將兩個人還真是幸福呢。」像是被山架幸福的笑容所感染，及川的表情也跟著變得柔和許多。「不過說起大將，那傢伙怎麼願意讓你來當我的搭檔啊？記得以前他都是反對你和我一起執行任務，怎麼現在就同意了？」在及川的印象中，大將是個非常小心眼又容易吃醋的人，過去也曾找過及川的麻煩，他沒想到對方竟然有如此大的轉變。

山架忍俊不禁：「我都已經是他的妻子了，有什麼好不放心的？而且大將也知道你要結婚這件事，他可放心得很呢。」

及川聽完後也跟著笑了出聲，心想，果然婚姻關係會影響一個人的所作所為啊。及川往山架的左手一瞥，挑眉問：「不過連結婚戒指都拿下來了，他不生氣嗎？」

聞言的山架攤開手掌，無名指上空無一物。「畢竟我們今天是扮演情侶嘛，要是戴著戒指反而對不起大將呢。」他眼神一轉，視線停留在及川的手指。「及川你不也一樣嗎？」

「……不想因為任務而把它弄髒了。」及川一邊解釋，一邊從領口裡拿出一條項鍊，上頭繫的正是影山送給他的戒指。

山架見他反覆撫摸著那枚銀色戒指，忍不住道：「話說回來，我也很好奇你家的『那位』呢，是什麼樣的人？」

「這個嘛……該怎麼說呢，是個單純坦率，個性又彆扭的傢伙。」及川微微歛眼，卻藏不住那雙眼睛裡滿溢而出的愛意。

「原來你喜歡這種類型的啊……真是意外呢。下次介紹給我認識認識吧。」山架難得見到他這副模樣，彎了彎嘴角說。

「他才不是你想見就能見的呢！」及川輕笑，而後默默將戒指收回衣領裡。

「別這麼小氣嘛！」

就在兩人交談甚歡的時候，那位「才不是想見就能見的」人便以乾澀低沉的聲音突兀地插入及川和山架的對話──

「及、川先生……？」影山眨了眨眼，結結巴巴地開口。

及川也同樣嚇了一跳：「飛、飛雄？你怎麼會在這裡？」

氣氛一片死寂。

山架拉了拉及川的左手袖口，小聲開口：「這位是……？」

影山順著山架的動作望去，霎時間臉上血色盡失，胸口彷彿挨了一記悶棍，疼得幾乎令他窒息。

驚覺戀人誤會自己和山架的關係，及川倉促伸出手：「你聽我說飛雄──」

就在及川快要握住影山的手的那一秒，突如其來的黑暗奪走他的視覺，溫熱的手指擦過影山冰涼的肌膚後便失去了交集。

縮回手的影山往後退了一步。

伸出手的及川感到背後一涼。

數秒的黑暗過去後，取而代之的是舞台上藍色的聚光燈，以及女主持人高亢的聲音。

「各位嘉賓晚上好！我是今晚眾所期待的音樂晚會的主持人莉亞，晚會即將開始，大家準備好了嗎？」莉亞的呼喊聲帶動了全場氣氛，底下的群眾跟著吆喝著，像是迫不及待。

及川雙唇微開，似乎還想對影山說些什麼，卻被山架阻斷。

「要開始了，Dirigent。」山架嚴肅地低聲說出及川的殺手代號，意味著他們開始執行任務。

及川在心裡低咒一聲，他握緊雙拳，強迫自己將注意力跟著轉過去。

「影山，你看！」腦袋一片茫然的影山在日向的呼喊中回過神來。

懷著不同心思的四個人不約而同地轉向舞台。

「接下來我們有請我們的晚會贊助人，洛瓦納先生上台為我們致詞！」

只見及川和影山共同的委託人洛瓦納從紅色布幕後走了出來，而陪在他身邊的，正是名為助理、實為影山隊友兼委託人貼身保鑣的二口堅治。

洛瓦納走到舞台的正中央，他居高臨下地望著台下為他鼓掌歡呼的群眾，臉上露出明顯笑意。他清了清喉嚨，拿起安裝在支架上的麥克風：「主持人，各位嘉賓，各位女士、各位先生，大家晚安。我是洛瓦納──」

洛瓦納的話還沒說完，舞台上的聚光燈瞬間熄滅，整個娛樂廳陷入完全的黑暗。

「看不見了！這比剛剛還要暗呢！」

「這也是燈光效果嗎？」

就在眾人議論紛紛之際，一束強而有力的紅外線光束神不知鬼不覺地鎖定了洛瓦納的頭部，像是討命的繩索，洛瓦納僵在舞台上，雙腳不停地發抖。

「來了……那、些傢伙……來了……」

「洛瓦納先生，抓緊我的手！」一旁的二口握住洛瓦納的手，二話不說地拖著他往舞台側邊拔腿就跑，但聚焦在洛瓦納臉部的光點仍緊緊跟著他們移動。

「二口他們有危險了！」日向低喊一聲，隨後他與影山飛也似地朝著舞台的方向跑去。

「Lotus，把槍給我。」及川看也不看地就朝山架伸出手，後者在收到命令後，毫不猶豫地將長到腳踝的裙襬撩起，動作流利地解開用皮繩繫在大腿上的短槍遞給及川。

就在及川和影山各自行動的同時，與音樂晚會格格不入的聲響在黑暗中蔓延開來──

「砰砰砰──！」

「殺人啦──！」

連續的槍聲與莉亞的尖叫聲令整個娛樂廳陷入混亂。

「要過去看看嗎？」山架問，但及川沒有回答她。

槍聲還持續著，接過短槍的及川遲遲沒有展開行動，逐漸適應黑暗的他順著紅色光源的另一頭方向望去，冰冷的視線鎖定在某個位置後果斷開了三槍。

「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

「救命啊──！」

「到底是怎麼一回事啊！」

新的槍聲令群眾陷入新的恐慌之中，驚慌失措的叫喊聲幾乎要震破整個船艙，人群在黑暗中瘋狂地推擠著彼此往大廳出口湧去。然而被及川擊中肩膀的男子非但沒有趁亂混進人群之中逃走，及川在一片吵雜聲中聽見明顯的槍聲與玻璃碎裂的聲音。

「Lotus，抓住他！」

猜到對方的意圖，及川猛然往槍聲的方向狂奔，山架緊跟在後，兩人好不容易穿過擁擠的人群，卻仍是慢了一步，及川只能眼睜睜地看著那名兇手從破裂的艙窗落荒而逃。

山架往窗外一探，就見到兇手搭著小艇離開的背影：「那傢伙往北運河的方向逃跑了。」

「我去追他，妳留在這裡保護委託人。」及川想也不想地回答。

山架飛快地握住他的手腕，她頓了頓：「……不，我還是跟你去吧，對方八成是逃回大本營了，你一個人去太危險了。更何況……」此時緊急照明燈已經被啟動，山架指了指微亮的舞台區：「雖然看不清楚對方的臉，但我想那些人也是洛瓦納雇來的人，保護的工作就交給他們吧。」

及川沉默地轉向舞台，就見到好幾個模糊的背影圍繞在某人的身旁，看樣子也是有備而來。

「好吧。」接受提議的及川拿起無線電：「Hebi，快艇準備好了嗎？」

「當然，隨時都可以出發！」代號Hebi的大將優爽快地說。

另一方面──

聽見另一處響起三聲槍聲，影山不由得蹙起眉，但現下的他沒有餘力再去注意其他，他和日向踏上最後一個舞台階梯，總算和同伴與委託人會合。

「洛瓦納先生！」影山一個箭步衝上前。

「他沒事，只是受到驚嚇而已。」二口回答得冷靜，聲音聽上去卻有些顫抖。

「二口，你受傷了？」在緊急照明燈的照射下，日向發現二口的白色衣袖沾染上大片的黑紅色的血跡。

「嘖，只是一點小擦傷，不礙事。」他矢口否認，但任誰看見那片血漬都不會相信那只是小擦傷。

「那、名兇手……你們一定要幫我抓到他！」身為委託人的洛瓦納氣得咬牙切齒。

「可是……」影山轉過頭，即使緊急用的照明裝置已被啟動，但娛樂廳早已亂成一團，要找出兇手恐怕是不可能的事了。正當他為這個殘酷的事實發愁時，無線電傳來了菅原的聲音。

「影山，你們那邊的狀況怎麼樣了？西谷說他在船頭看見有人跳下船，搭著快艇往北運河前進，要追上去嗎？」

「錯不了了，那個人就是兇手。」影山說得斬釘截鐵，他很快便做好決定：「我這就過去找西谷前輩。」

「影山，菅原前輩怎麼說？」日向問。

影山收起無線電：「你們留在這裡保護委託人，我去追他。」

「你一個人去太危險了！我也──」

「不行，二口已經受傷了，以防萬一，你還是和他待在這裡比較好。」影山冷靜客觀地分析著，他想了想，又道：「還有……聯絡青根，讓他過來支援你們。」

「但是……好吧，我知道了。」日向也覺得他說得有道理，很快就妥協了。「影山，你和西谷前輩都要小心一點。」語畢，日向拿起無線電耳機聯繫青根。

「那這邊就交給你們了。」影山起身，二話不說地前往船頭和西谷會合。

註一：Lotus，英文，意為「蓮花」，為山架美華的殺手代號。

註二：Hebi，日文（羅馬拼音），意為「蛇」，為大將優的殺手代號。


	5. 第四章

**Chapter04** **：身分曝光**

影山氣喘吁吁地跑到船頭，往下一瞥，就見西谷駕駛的快艇在平靜無波的黑色河水下輕輕搖晃。他從口袋裡拿出事先準備好的繩索，固定好位置後動作靈巧地往下攀爬。

「影山，你來啦？」察覺動靜的西谷從駕駛座上轉過頭，他穿著一件黑色的短袖Ｔ恤，背後有著用白墨印製而成的「一騎當千」四個大字，與其說是殺手的裝扮，不如更像夜間遊船的船夫。

「西谷前輩，他們人呢？」影山撤下繩索，鑽入艙室後在西谷身旁坐下。

「剛出發不久。」西谷朝著前方的快艇一指：「看起來好像有三個人。」

影山點頭，他一邊換下衣服，一邊說：「那我們追上去吧。」他一聲令下，西谷爽快地發動快艇，馬達的運轉聲隆隆作響，像極了他此時躍躍欲試的心情。

影山則趁著追擊的這段空檔，將身上的侍者服換成方便行動的黑色緊身服裝，幾乎要與夜色融為一體。他仰頭望了一眼漆黑的天空，然後闔上沉重的眼皮。夜晚的涼風掠過他的瀏海，也順勢吹走了滿臉的疲倦。他的耳朵像是有意識地，自動隱去了動力馬達的吵雜聲，只剩下河渠的水聲，將他那顆煩躁、激盪的心逐漸撫平。

剛才在一片混亂的娛樂廳裡，他不得不將全神貫注在保護委託人的身上，直到現在，恢復冷靜的影山才後知後覺地想起，在斷電以前，似乎有話想和他說的及川。

那個時候，及川先生想和我說什麼？

還有……娛樂廳引起了那麼大的騷動，他應該平安無事吧？畢竟對方瞄準的是洛瓦納──

這麼想的影山緩緩睜開眼睛，眼裡雖然映著漫天璀璨的星空，但更多的卻是迷惘和不安。他想起了及川當時錯愕不已的表情，還有站在他身旁的女子──就算他再怎麼遲鈍，也能意識到那是什麼狀況。

果然還是想和我提分手嗎？影山不得不往最壞的打算想。

他垂下頭，圈在手上的戒指在黑暗中依舊散發著耀眼的光芒，但凝視著它的主人，眼眸卻是黯淡無光。冰涼的指尖在戒指上來回摩娑，卻無法從中得到任何一絲溫暖。

因為我老是不在家，就因為我是個殺手，所以及川先生才……

我們，要結束了嗎？

影山停在戒指上的指尖一頓，指腹將戒指往外推了一個指節後又驀然停住。

「追上他們了！看起來是三個人沒錯……」西谷話說到一半突然卡住：「咦，想不到還有女孩子啊？」西谷的叫喊中斷了影山的思緒。

聞言的影山倉皇把戒指戴了回去，很快地便把注意力轉移到任務上。

「西谷前輩，駕駛就麻煩你了。」他用冰冷的語氣說著，不待西谷回應，他便快步走出船艙，手裡握著已經上膛的衝鋒槍，身體微微向前倚靠在舷緣，聚精會神地鎖定前方快艇的舭部。

槍擊也好，肉搏也罷，影山目前急需要一個讓他宣洩情緒的目標。他瞇起眼睛，而後用力扣下板機，「砰」地一聲，準確無誤地擊中標的。

「怎麼了？」船尾明顯地晃了一下，負責駕駛的大將在船遭受攻擊以後，頭也不回地問。

山架往後一看：「我們被攻擊了……後面！」他話一說完便伏下身子，幸運地躲過子彈。

「目標不是在前面嗎？怎麼會從後面攻擊？」山架一臉納悶，他和及川一邊向後探看，一邊小心避過迎面而來的子彈。

「難道還有增援？不可能吧！」大將立刻否定，但他的口吻卻充滿猶疑。

「情況有點奇怪。」換上黑色輕裝的及川皺起眉，迅速地做出決斷：「Hebi，你再開快一點，不過要注意速度。Lotus，躲進去船艙裡，別出來。」

「可是……」接到指示的山架面有難色，但無情的子彈已來勢洶洶地找上門，一點也不給他思考的機會。

大將看穿他的心思，便直接道：「進來吧，Lotus。他一個人就夠了。」

不甘心的山架咬牙，旋即進入艙室。

甲板上只剩下及川獨自面對來自後方的未知對手。

「這個距離也打得到舭部，要是再來幾發，船沉了可就不好辦了。」及川難得遇到不錯的對手，他一邊閃避著對方的攻擊，一邊不由得發自內心讚嘆。他噙著笑容，望向後方的眼神帶著幾分狩獵的意味，令人不寒而慄。

他抄起放在一旁的狙擊步槍：「不回敬一下不行啊。」

及川趴在近船尾，藉由船身的高低差構造為自己做了最佳掩護，他戴著護目鏡，在心裡默數三聲，巨大的槍聲劃破了寂靜的夜空。

「西谷前輩，你沒事吧？」站在艙口的影山往裡頭大喊。

「我沒事──不過，航行燈被打破了！」西谷語帶懊惱地回答。失去指示方位的航行燈的照明，西谷只能緊握著方向盤，小心翼翼地在又黑又窄的河道上不斷迂迴前行，閃過前方接踵而來的子彈，以及運河上不時出現的障礙物。

「現在我們該怎麼辦？」西谷一轉頭，就見到被低氣壓籠罩的影山。

「只能加速了，不然追不上他們。」影山緊盯著前方那艘逐漸被拉大距離的快艇，語氣不善地說。

西谷以為自己聽錯了，吶吶地問：「再、開快一點……真的沒關係嗎？」要知道他們現在可是在沒有照明的狀態下航行啊。

「嗯，撞上去也沒關係。」影山冷冷地回答，緊接著準備第二波的射擊。沒了航行燈，大大影響了射擊的命中率，這點讓影山感到非常地不愉快。

聞言的西谷打了個哆嗦，他暗想，剛剛在郵輪上到底發生什麼事了，從沒見過影山這麼兇狠的表情。要不是受限於子彈和火力有限，他想影山大概巴不得拿手榴彈炸死對方吧── 西谷用力地甩甩頭，此時此刻他可沒有餘裕去想這些。

撞上去也沒關係……開什麼玩笑？！

他可是擁有國際越洋航海認證的技術員，在海上遇到的大風大浪可多著了，不過是破了個導航燈，這點程度還難不倒他！

西谷急忙把船速調到最高，馬達的運轉速度攀升到極限，急遽的船速劃開了激烈的水花。不到一盞燈的功夫，他們距離前方的快艇剩不到三公尺的距離。

「Hebi，不能再開快一點嗎，他們要追上來了。」山架的聲音透著焦灼。

「不行，再這樣下去的話會被發現的。」大將回答得直接：「要是被包圍的話就糟糕了。」

他說的言簡意賅，明白現況的山架咬著唇，只好放棄加速的念頭。

兩人悄靜了一會，便聽見及川低聲說：「那就在這裡解決吧。」

「在這裡解決……什麼意思？」大將吞了吞口水問。

及川笑了笑：「就是字面上的意思。在我看來，對方應該只有兩個人，一個開船，一個是從開槍攻擊我們──以人數來說，是我們有利。」話說到這裡，及川忽然斂起笑容：「Hebi，降低速度，讓對方靠過來。等對方一靠近，我就會開槍射擊。Lotus，你在後面看情況支援。」

「知道了。」大將和山架異口同聲地說。

及川發號施令後，大將驟然減速，兩艘快艇不自然地越靠越近。察覺到這一點的影山輕蹙著眉，他伸長身體往前靠，想要一探究竟，卻猝不及防地在前方快艇的甲板上看到一道形跡可疑的黑影。他下意識地舉起槍就要射擊，卻偏偏在這個時候，兩艘快艇船頭對著船尾撞在一起，船身大幅度地搖晃了好幾下，影山一個重心不穩，重重地撞上船欄。

「該死！」影山罕見地發出低罵。

此時的及川將狙擊步槍丟到一旁，換了把近距離攻擊專用的散彈槍，抓準時機縱身一躍，動作敏捷地在另一艘快艇著地。

「搞什麼啊──！」因受到衝擊而撞上擋風玻璃的西谷大聲抱怨，快艇也停了下來。

「怎麼了？」影山一手抓緊舷緣，半個身體往船艙裡一探。

「發生擦撞了，好像是──」西谷揉著通紅的額頭，正想把話說完的同時，影山就瞥到一抹人影從擋風玻璃的前方閃過。

「誰在那裡！」影山匆匆轉身，沒有瞄準就直接朝著船頭左方開槍。

及川的前腳才剛踏穩不久，一枚子彈便往他的鬢角擦過，他只得躲到船頭的另一側，儘管對方的反應早在預料之中，但親身經歷後及川不免為自己捏了一把冷汗。影山手拿著槍，走得緩慢且謹慎，從快艇遭受撞擊、對方在第一時間登船，再再顯示對方是有備而來，他一點也不敢掉以輕心。及川遲遲沒等到對方的後續動作，正躊躇是否要主動出擊之際，一道不易被人察覺的腳步聲由遠而近地傳來。

他屏住呼吸，無聲地從褲頭口袋裡翻出一把銳利的匕首，在感覺到對方的氣息從轉角迎面而來的瞬間有了動作──幾乎是同時，影山右手拿著槍抵著及川的胸膛，而及川右手上則是握著匕首貼在影山的左側頸，兩人對峙了一秒，各自倒抽了一口氣。

「及、及川……先生？」影山的聲調中帶著顫抖。

在見到影山白得駭人的面容後，一向能言善道的及川忽然失去了言語能力。兩人對於現況的驚愕程度不亞於稍早在娛樂廳巧遇的時候。他們沉默地望著彼此，誰也沒再開口說半句話。

「Dirigent？」遲遲等不到及川消息的山架從影山的背後跑了過來，撞見了這一幕。

「Lotus？」兩人的目光在空中交會，不好的預感竄上及川心頭。

「等──」待及川識破山架的意圖時，想出聲阻止卻已晚了一步，山架俐落地扣緊板機，朝著影山的背部開槍，電光石火之間，及川的身體搶先一步動作。

「嗚──！」

及川狠狠地把手裡的匕首甩到船頭，空出來的右手搭上影山的背，趁著影山失神的當下用左手反握住他的手臂，他一點也不在乎那把抵住自己的槍是否會意外走火，就這麼蠻橫地抱住影山往前方運河一撲，及時躲過山架的子彈。兩具身體緊緊糾纏，及川抱著影山摔出甲板，在凹凸不平的草地上滾了幾圈才停下來。

山架沒想到及川的反應會是這樣，他顧不上一旁從艙室跑出來的西谷，以最快的速度跑到來到甲板邊：「Dirigent！你沒事吧？！」

「喂！站住別跑──」緊追在山架身後的西谷也被眼前的景象所震驚：「影、影山？！」

被及川壓在身下的影山閉著眼睛悶哼一聲，先是不明所以地被摔在地上，後來全身又被人壓得死死的，他實在沒辦法向西谷說自己沒事。

像是洞悉他心裡所想的事，及川在這個時候支起上身，低頭關心道：「飛雄，你還好嗎？」

熟識的聲音在耳畔響起，再次告訴影山這一切並非幻覺。他不情願地睜開眼睛，什麼話也不說，就這麼直勾勾地瞅著及川，面無表情的反應既像是生氣賭氣，又像是難過委屈。

及川被他看得說不出話來，內心天人交戰了一陣子，到底還是選擇沉默。他從影山身上退了下來，心想就算以前不說話的影山，自己也能猜中對方心裡的想法，但是如今……對方究竟是怎麼想的，他可是一點把握都沒有。

兩個人你看我，我看你，讓一旁擔憂的西谷和山架看得一頭霧水。

「Dirigent，你……」山架一眼就認出不久前在娛樂廳相遇的影山，注視及川的目光裡多了分不解和擔憂。

「把槍收起來吧，Lotus。他們不是敵人。」及川低聲說。

滿腹疑問的山架欲言又止，最後還是乖乖地把槍收起。

影山望了一眼西谷手上的槍，跟著說：「西谷前輩，我沒事。」他頓了頓，又說：「能把船開過來嗎？」

「可以是可以，但是……」西谷覷了一眼及川和山架。

影山無可奈何地嘆了口氣：「……就如同他說的那樣，不是敵人。」

「知道了，我這就去開。」西谷敏銳地感覺到氣氛不太對勁，他點點頭，風風火火地跑回艙室，將已經熄火的快艇再度發動。

快艇距離影山所在的位置並不遠，前後花不到一分鐘的時間，便停靠在岸邊。不過這段時間對影山或及川來說，卻漫長得像一輩子──他們彼此沒有交談，沒有任何眼神交會或是肢體接觸，恍若他們只是陌生人的關係──哪怕他們都有想和對方說的話，卻不知道要從何開口。

正當西谷把快艇停靠在岸邊不久，一行人就聽見大將開著船，手裡還拿著望遠鏡，從不遠處傳來吆喝：「他們上岸了！」

一腳踩在甲板的影山臉色一變，目光複雜地盯著站在原地的及川：「你不是……」

及川從他的表情猜出了他的心思，但又不是很確定，便嘗試解釋：「我們正在追擊剛才在郵輪上開槍的兇手。」影山面無表情地嗯了一聲，及川見他臉上沒有明顯的不悅，揣著忐忑不安的心情繼續說：「那裡應該就是他們的基地了。」

那句「要一起去嗎」，及川始終沒能說出口。

聽完及川的這些話，影山一直以來緊皺的眉終於在此刻舒展開來。他轉身背向及川，在他看不見的角度下反覆撫摸著那枚婚戒，靜默數秒後以清冷的聲音開口：「先上船吧。」

站在原地的及川一怔，沒想到對方會這麼說。

直到及川回過神，他才後知後覺地發現影山已經走上甲板，越走越遠。

也是，大將離得遠，山架也還在他們的船上。

像是害怕自己會錯意，及川自暴自棄地想。

及川上船後，山架便上前關心：「你們……還好吧？」他憑著女性的天生直覺，很快就把兩人的關係串連在一起。

「不知道。」及川目送影山走進船艙的背影，苦笑道：「至少現在……看起來還行。」

「不過……還真沒想到他也是洛瓦納雇來的殺手。」及川低喃，不知道是說給自己還是說給山架聽的。

山架動了動嘴角，到底還是沒把安慰的話說出口。

※※※

沒多久，雙方人馬全都聚集在同一艘快艇上。

及川簡單地向影山和西谷把自己的身分，以及事情的來龍去脈敘述了一遍。相較於西谷豐富的反應，影山顯得淡然許多。

「既然只是誤會一場，那麼接下來我們好好地大幹一場吧！」西谷熱烈地說。

「嗯，我也有這個打算。」及川微笑附和：「不過還不確定對方到底有幾個人，不能這麼貿然地跑進去。」

「你想到什麼辦法了嗎？」大將問。

及川清了清喉嚨：「西谷和Lotus留在這裡駐守，我和Hebi還有飛雄負責到那棟建築物探查。如果情況允許，就攻下他們的大本營。」他一邊說著，一邊將目光望向被點到名字的人，最後停留在他曾經最熟悉、卻是現今最陌生的枕邊人──影山飛雄身上。

「欸──我得留在這裡嗎？」西谷睜大著眼睛問，語氣裡充滿失望。

山架搖頭：「就你們三個人去，我不放心。」

「只是去探查，太多人反而容易露出破綻。」雖然及川這句話是對著山架說的，但他的餘光卻直往影山的身上瞧。他說：「要是真的發生意外的話，我會用無線電連絡你們，畢竟我們的無線電並不相通，Lotus必須留在船上接應。更何況，論開船的技術，這裡也只有西谷先生能夠勝任了。」

被及川這麼一稱讚，原本因無法參與偵查而感到失落的西谷立刻摩拳擦掌了起來：「沒問題！萬一要是失敗了，逃跑的工作就交給我吧！」

山架輕嘆一聲，似是妥協：「我知道了。我先問問這附近還有沒有其他人可以幫忙。」他拿起無線電，走到船尾聯繫其他人。

「還有人有意見嗎？」及川說。

「我無所謂，只要Lotus安全就可以了。」大將說得直接。

及川點頭，接著問：「飛雄呢？」

影山抬頭望了他一眼，很快地又低下頭：「……就照你說的做吧。」

察覺對方似乎有意閃躲自己，及川的心情自然好不到哪裡去，但他轉念一想，至少影山沒有拒絕他，他是該為此感到慶幸。

「謝謝你。」及川發自內心地說。

他們很快就抵達對方大本營的附近。

西谷低調地把船停靠在被橋墩遮掩的岸邊，及川、影山和大將悄然地下了船，在西谷期待、山架擔憂的目光下消失蹤影。


	6. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※生活忙得心力憔悴，若有錯別字或不通順或是各種BUG都歡迎回報！  
> ※結果看這進度，大概得再一個半章節才能完結XDD

**Chapter05** **：夫夫同心**

三人上岸以後，沿著平坦的馬路前進，柏油路的盡頭只有一棟灰色的建築物和一片黑壓壓的樹林。那是一棟極具歐式古典風格的灰色洋房，在微弱的路燈照射下，目測大約有兩層樓高，不僅外觀有著明顯的歪斜，更有不少年久失修的痕跡。洋房的窗戶透著光，門口也有四名黑衣人守候，再再昭示他們追擊的對象位於此地。

「你打算怎麼做？」躲在草叢裡的影山低聲問。

「我們還不清楚對方的狀況，先別輕舉妄動吧。」拿下望遠鏡的及川說。

這時大將主動請命：「由我來試探吧。」

影山轉頭望向大將，寫滿好奇的眼眸在黑暗中眨了眨。

「我把那些人引走，你們見機行事。」大將說得簡潔有力。

及川：「那就交給你了，Hebi。」

兩人交換了個眼色，不待影山反應過來，大將的人影便消失得無影無蹤。

「他一個人沒問題嗎？」影山忍不住問。

及川拍了拍他的肩膀：「只是把他們引開，又不是正面衝突，安心吧。」及川說完，便伸手往影山的額頭探去：「比起Hebi，你的臉色好像不是很好？不會是著涼了吧？」

「沒什麼──」影山反射性地撥開他的手，在見到對方像是受了傷的表情後，趕緊澄清：「是你想多了。我只是……」影山咬著牙，猶豫著該如何回答。方才被撞擊到的尾椎隱約作痛，汗水黏在他背後的衣服，實在算不上舒服。

「只是？」及川把臉湊近了他。

影山深吸一口氣：「我只是沒想到你也是殺手，更別說現在還要互相合作了。」

及川身形一頓，他垂下頭，因此錯過影山臉上因疼痛而閃過的一絲蒼白。

「……抱歉，隱瞞你這麼久。」良久，及川低沉的聲音傳入影山的耳膜。

聽到他如此誠實的回答，影山的心情變得更加複雜了。

「算了，反正我也沒有和你說實話。」影山用著滿不在乎的口吻說。

「飛雄，你生氣了？」察覺到伴侶的異狀，及川抬頭，忍不住探問。

「才沒有生氣。」影山拿出消音器，安裝在槍口上，一點也沒有理會及川的打算。

「好好好，就當你沒有生氣。」及川連忙中斷這個話題，但他想了一會仍覺得不妥，又開口道：「飛雄，我明白你的心情，等任務結束以後，我們再回家好好談，好嗎？」他的話語透著十足的誠懇與溫柔，影山根本沒有拒絕的餘地。

「好。」影山點頭，後以澄澈的目光迎向及川：「那麼現在呢？我們該怎麼做？」

及川的嘴角牽起一抹迷人的笑容：「跟我來。」

兩人暫且放下彼此之間的芥蒂，專注在任務上。

及川領著影山繞到空無一人的洋房後方，厚重的雲層掩住了月光，加上身後有著茂密樹林的陰影掩護，站在前門的守衛毫無察覺到兩人的存在。兩人屏住呼吸，放輕腳步緩緩往建築物的右側前進。沒多久前方傳來一道響亮的槍聲，緊接著就是一陣吵雜的交談聲和急促的腳步聲──及川和影山有默契地互看了一眼，知道這是大將傳來的訊號，立刻把握機會行動，兩名跑在後頭的男子剛經過轉角，便被及川一前一後迅速地拽到牆邊，一名男子正要張口呼救，腹部就陸陸續續挨了影山好幾個拳頭，只能發出咿咿啊啊的悶聲，最後痛得直接昏了過去。

「這傢伙也太沒用了吧？」打得似乎不夠過癮的影山咕噥一聲，一鬆手對方的身體就摔落在地。

「那麼你呢──」聽見影山的抱怨，及川隨即將目光轉到另一名渾身不斷發抖的男子身上，及川一手拿著槍，一手抓著對方領口不放，槍口抵在男子的太陽穴威嚇：「想活命就別出聲。」

「嗚！」對方點頭如搗蒜，不敢造次。

「看來Ｐ國的犯罪集團也不怎麼樣嘛。」影山冷哼一聲。

及川聳肩回答：「也不是每個犯罪團體都擅長好勇鬥狠嘛。」接著他微微扣下板機，朝著手足無措的男子道：「抱歉，你的反應太讓我們失望了，還是殺了你比較好。」板機發出喀的一聲，對方緊緊閉上眼睛，就這麼活生生地暈了過去。

及川收回槍，用腳踢了踢倒在地上且毫無反應的男子，不禁感到惱怒：「我連子彈都還沒裝呢，這樣也能被嚇暈？看來這些傢伙確實是不怎麼樣。」毫無意義的結論發表完後，及川蹲了下來，將對方身上穿的集團制服一一脫下，穿在自己身上。一旁的影山也有樣學樣，跟著把身上的衣褲換了下來，默契十足。

「準備好了？」戴上鴨舌帽後的及川刻意調整了髮型，乍看之下與暈倒的男子倒有幾分相似。

「嗯，走吧。」繫上最後一枚扣子的影山說。

將失去意識的集團要員解決後，兩人壓低帽沿，神色自若地走到空蕩蕩的大門前，走在前頭的及川停頓數秒後才轉動門把，厚重的木門被推了開來──屋內明亮寬敞，四周堆放著大小不一的紙箱，上面還存有物品名稱分類的封條。及川掃了一眼，大多是用來走私的毒品、槍枝，但就數量來說實在是少得可憐。

再往裡頭走，可以清楚看見有八個身穿相同制服的人或坐或站，熱絡地聚在一起玩著手機、聊天大笑，那模樣過於鬆散，沒有半點紀律可言，與其說是組織，不如說是熟人之間的聚會。及川當場就做出了結論──大概只是個名不見經傳的犯罪集團，除了人多勢眾以外，沒有必要放在心上。

不過某人在場的話，那就另當別論了。

「你們回來啦？那個可疑的傢伙呢？」一名低頭玩著手機的男子在聽到腳步聲後抬頭。

低著頭的影山正打算從背後拿槍射擊，就被及川輕輕拉住衣角。影山眉頭深皺，不動聲色地把槍藏了回去。

及川神色慌張地回答：「那、傢伙太強了，光憑我們四個根本不是他的對手……」他說得支支吾吾，變音後的聲音顯得沙啞，語氣裡挾帶著幾分哭腔，一副彷彿真的經歷過死裡逃生的模樣。

站在一旁的影山看得瞠目結舌，他不得不懷疑起他熟悉的枕邊人根本不是什麼殺手，而是國際級的職業演員。

「你說什麼？」一名成員驚愕道。

另一名成員抄起放在桌上的衝鋒槍：「那傢伙在哪裡？」

及川眼看有四名成員逐漸走向自己，他不禁暗自在心裡勾起嘴角，但表面上仍裝出畏縮的樣子，顫聲道：「跟、我來。」

「等等，你的聲音聽起來好像不太對……」一名成員走到他的面前，赫然發現及川的異樣。

就在男子懷疑及川的身分時，及川才換回原本的聲線，好整以暇地回答：「現在才發現啊，會不會太慢了點？褐色的眼眸閃過一絲狠戾，一把短小的軍刀從袖口滑出，及川的大拇指輕輕推動滑鈕，鋒利的銀色刀刃彈出，映照出一張慌亂的臉孔，男子想要閃避卻為時已晚，冰冷的刀身早已染上溫熱的鮮血。

「飛雄，其他人就交給你啦。」及川說得一派輕鬆。

不遠處的影山拉高了帽沿，瞪了他一眼：「請不要對我發號施令，Dirigent先生。」他特意加重了「Dirigent先生」的音調，令及川哭笑不得。

「你這──」另一名離及川稍近的男子揮動手臂，打算趁著及川分神的時候，一拳用力地往他的左側腹攻去。然而及川的反應極快，他彎腰側身躲過對方的攻擊，並瞬步來到男子面前，猛然抬起手臂，軍刀由下而上，並且結實地刺穿對方的腹部。

一刀擊倒對方後，及川俐落地抽出刀刃，起身時瞥了一眼身體不斷發抖、遲遲不敢扣下板機的青年。他瞇起眼睛，上半身微微下沉，雙腳一前一後的站著，似是警戒。對方見機不可失，才正準備開槍，卻不料及川突然來回擺動著身體，下一秒前腳輕踏踩步，後腳跟著迅速彈起，在青年還沒搞懂狀況以前，及川一把奪過他的槍並扔到地上。

「抱歉，開槍的話可是會吵到樓上的人哦？」沾有血跡的刀刃在青年的胸膛來回行走，及川滿意地看見對方臉色慘白的反應後才停下。就在青年鬆了一口氣的同時，嗜血的刀刃筆直地沒入他的心窩。

「還有一個──」及川轉過頭，就見到兩名成員爭先恐後地打開大門，飛也似地逃走了。及川不滿地噘起嘴：「什麼嘛，就這樣跑了，真無趣。」他一邊把玩著手上的軍刀，一邊將注意力挪到影山身上。

就在及川與三人糾纏不休的時候，影山同樣也面臨一場一對多的戰鬥。四名集團成員手持著不同的武器往影山的方向衝去，影山動作熟練地拿出裝上消音器的衝鋒槍，看也不看準星一眼就直接射擊。子彈接二連三地命中其中一名男子的胸膛，對方吃痛地鬆開手，手裡的防身電棒應聲掉落。

緊接著一名成員在這個時候從影山背後出現，眼看尖銳的鉤爪距離影山的後腰不到一公分的距離，孰料影山倏地轉身，只用了一隻手便擒住對方握著鉤爪的手腕。他順著轉身的旋轉方向將對方用力甩出，正好與另一名男子撞在一起。影山站直身體，強忍著腰側傳來的劇烈疼痛，毫不留情地往兩人的背部和腿部連續射擊。

然而受到消音器的影響，射出的子彈威力大減，方才被影山擊中胸膛的男子無聲無息地撿起地上的電棒，他高舉電棒，企圖從影山的頭頂砸下，卻渾然不知自己的一舉一動早就被投射在影山前方的落地窗裡。

「就只會玩些小動作……嗎。」影山抿唇，神情顯得冷漠。

影山用了不到兩秒的時間更換彈匣，透過窗戶的反射，暗自在心中算好了距離，轉身就是一陣掃射，每顆子彈都準確無比地落在對方頭部，即便單發的子彈不足以斃命，但二十發子彈皆命中頭部的話，其結果可想而知。短短半分鐘內，那名男子再次倒下，並再也沒有站起來過。

「真不愧是Genius，槍法果然厲害。」及川對著影山吹了聲口哨。

冒著冷汗的影山從他的口氣裡聽不出是褒獎還是嘲諷，也沒有心情回嘴，乾脆什麼也不說。

及川見他沒有反應，又自顧自地建議道：「不過還是提醒你帶把冷兵器在身上，就算用了消音器，槍聲還是有點大，太容易引人注目了。」及川話一說完，便把剛剛用過的軍刀遞到影山面前。

消音器並不能完全把槍聲去除掉，這點影山自然是知道的，但他別無選擇，誰叫他的短刀被遺落在橋墩下某個草地上。他凝望著眼前的軍刀，思忖片刻才從及川手上接過，簡單回了一句「知道了」便不再開口。

及川見影山四處張望，指了指大門：「有兩個人逃走了。」

「哦。放著他們不管沒問題嗎？」影山問。

「別擔心，Hebi會幫我們解決他們的。」及川回答，他輕手輕腳地越過影山，最後停在通往二樓的階梯口，朝著影山做了無聲的口型：「上去？」

影山點頭，而後一邊填滿彈匣，一邊往及川所在的位置走去。

兩人踏上最後一階階梯，視線緊盯著前方，在不確定敵方的狀態下，及川和影山絲毫也不敢大意。走在前頭的及川腳步輕盈，沿著階梯後延展的走廊，慢步來到二樓盡頭──那是一扇緊閉的木製大門。兩人站在門前側耳傾聽，隱約可以聽見裡頭有著交談聲。影山閉著眼睛，認真地聽了一會，才仔細辯出那些模糊的聲音。

「聽起來只有兩個人。」影山小聲說。

及川頷首：「嗯，但不確定還有沒有其他人在場。」

「你說像樓下的那種傢伙？」影山擰著眉，露出一臉嫌惡的表情。

被他這麼一說，及川忍不住彎起嘴角，心想自以為的貼心謹慎在身為殺手的伴侶面前，似乎顯得多餘。

「你說得對，如果是像樓下的那種傢伙，那實在沒什麼好顧忌的。」及川一手握在門把上，沉聲道：「我要開門了。」

「嗯。」屏息以待的影山蹲了下來，拆掉消音器的衝鋒槍像是迫不及待地想要上陣。

側著身的及川「啪地」將門一推到底，銳利的眼神掃過屋內的每個角落，最終定格在兩名男人身上。

一名身穿深色西服，體態微胖的中年男子明顯對及川的出現感到詫異：「你是什麼人！怎麼會來到這裡？」

另一名黑衣男子則是從懷裡掏出一把槍示警：「不回答的話，我就不客氣了！」

「我『們』是什麼人？怎麼會來到這裡？這些答案很簡單──」站在門口的及川輕笑一聲，他將槍口對準黑衣人，隨後大膽地走進看起來有著許多書櫃與藝術品櫥櫃所組成的房間，在確認敵人只有兩個人，便用藏在背後的左手比了個「２」的手勢。躲在牆邊、只探出半邊側臉影山看見暗號後，下一秒便和及川同時展開行動──

「是要把你們全部殲滅的人。」

「砰砰──」

「Clean freak！」

三道不同的聲音在同一時間響起，只見黑衣人倒地不起，一名捲髮、臉上戴著口罩的男人不知道從哪裡竄了出來，護住身後的穿著西服的男子。

「這傢伙是從哪裡冒出來的？」影山在及川耳邊低問。

「不曉得。」及川抿唇：「不過可以確定的是，這傢伙肯定不簡單。」

影山聽他這麼一說，黯淡的眼眸立刻閃過一絲光芒。

「你怎麼現在才出現！我花了大把銀子雇用你當保鑣，就要好好保護我啊！」那名中年男子一邊拉著男人的衣袖，一邊怒斥道。

戴著口罩的男子皺起濃眉，用戴上手套的右手拍掉對方的手：「就算你是我的雇主，也不能拉我衣服。」他抬眼望向及川和影山兩人：「重點是，把他們解決掉就可以了吧？」

「Clean freak……總覺得這個名字聽上去很耳熟啊。」及川盯著他半晌，突然啊了一聲：「我想起來了──之前有聽過一個傳聞，有個殺手在和委託人洽談時意外被潑了一身髒水，不但拒絕了百萬美金的委託，還把對方打到手臂骨折，那個人就是你吧？『潔癖怪』。」

「……你的話還真多。」被稱為Clean freak的男子毫無徵兆地壓下板機，無情的子彈便從瞄準及川的槍口彈出。

「及川先生！」情急之下影山喊出及川的本名，卻在下個瞬間發現對方在最後的射擊改變了方向，Clean freak射擊的目標不是及川，而是自己──

「可惡！」儘管影山及時閃避，但子彈還是擦過他的右手背，鮮紅的血液順著手指蜿蜒流了下來，在地面上形成一圈圈的血漬。

「你這傢伙！」被擺了一道的及川聽聞影山的咒罵聲後，二話不說地展開攻勢，持續不斷的射擊裡，每一發子彈都飽含著強烈的怒氣。

面對及川又快又猛的攻勢，為了保護委託人的Clean freak不得不放棄回擊，他一邊拽著委託人背後的衣角，一邊快速尋找可以作為抵禦攻擊的遮蔽物。心疼愛人被打傷的及川哪肯給他們躲藏的機會，高穿透力的子彈頻頻穿過書櫃上的書籍，抑或是典雅高貴的陶瓷品，看得委託人心疼不已。連連發出的高分貝哀號終於讓Clean freak忍無可忍，一手把他甩到某個櫥櫃的暗角裡，讓耳根回歸寧靜。

「喂！你這是對待雇主的──」態度兩個字還沒說出口，中年男子就被Clean freak凶惡的眼神震懾。

「你最好給我乖乖待在這，如果你還想活命的話。」Clean freak一字一句地道，恐嚇意味十足。

「我、我知道了……」委託人心有餘悸地看著Clean freak換上新的黑色手套，然後一聲不響地轉身離去。

少了委託人這個累贅，從暗角衝出後的Clean freak總算恢復原有的身手，及川接連開了好幾槍都被他以些微之差躲過，甚至還有餘裕朝及川開槍，逼得及川不得不跟著Clean freak一邊躲藏一邊回擊。

兩人激烈的攻防不斷，一旁受了傷的影山也不打算就此坐以待斃，他將袖口的衣料撕成條狀後綁在失血的傷口上，小心翼翼地不讓自己被敵方發現，最後藏身於不甚明顯的角落暗中觀察情勢。他目不轉睛地注視著及川，持續升溫的戰況令及川險象環生，影山的心情隨著他的一舉一動不斷起起伏伏。

影山用力地甩頭，似乎這麼做就能甩掉那些焦躁。他強迫自己閉上眼，反覆做了數次的深呼吸後才停下動作。當他再度睜開眼，灰藍色的眼眸裡再無方才的憂慮和浮躁，取而代之的是，一雙如同狩獵者追捕獵物的凌厲眼神。他的左手緊握著伴侶給的軍刀，踏著堅定的步伐，悄然無息地往另一個方向移動。

另一方面，相較於從容自若的Clean freak，及川就顯得力不從心得多了。他手裡握著不擅長的短槍，又掛念著影山的傷勢，即使他的槍法再如何精湛，此時仍是受到強烈情感的影響，攻擊逐漸變得簡單而且缺乏變化。交手中的Clean freak很快便發覺到這一點，他趁著及川補充子彈的間隙伸長手臂將對方壓倒在地，並牢牢抓住對方的雙手不放。

「潔癖怪你這麼熱情，我可擔當不起啊。」被壓制在地的及川不怒反笑。

居高臨下望著他的Clean freak眉頭一擰：「誰叫你這麼會跑來跑去的，害得我的手都髒了。」

「那、你還不快放手──」及川吃力地說著，差一點就要掙脫對方的禁錮。但他沒想到對方的手腕以不可思議的角度扭轉，疼得及川無法呼吸。他的手指一鬆，唯一的武器就這麼離開主人的掌心。

「嗯。」像是回應及川的要求，Clean freak暗藏多時的匕首從袖口滑出，光滑銳利的刀尖不偏不倚地朝著及川的左胸口刺去──

「哐啷！」

一道清脆的聲音突兀地打斷Clean freak的專注，他和及川往聲音的來源望去，只見那名中年男子倒在血泊之中，站在他身前的是影山──一把血跡斑斑的軍刀孤零零地被丟在一旁。

影山面無表情地走向Clean freak：「委託人死了，你就沒有執行委託的義務了吧？」他冷冷地說。

Clean freak瞇長眼睛，手上的匕首仍未從及川的胸口上方挪開：「確實是這樣沒錯……」

「你們怎麼還沒解決完啊？需要幫手嗎，Dirigent。」忽然出現在房門口的大將說。

大將語音剛落，一道人影從他的後方竄入。

「影山！你沒事吧？我找你找了好久──」掩不住對夥伴的關切之情，日向第一眼就看見站在室內正中間的影山，但他話說到一半，才發現此時的氣氛似乎不太對勁：「咦，這些人是誰啊？敵人嗎？」

影山沒有回答日向，只是保持著與Clean freak對峙。

「……真是倒楣透了，居然做了半個白工。」Clean freak不怎麼樂意地收回匕首，站起來拍了拍身上不存在的灰塵：「別再讓我遇見你們。」

不會再有下次了──鬆了一口氣、但心臟仍是砰砰跳個不停的影山在心裡發誓。

Clean freak剛離開，影山一個箭步就將及川從地上扶起。

「謝謝你，飛雄。」及川狼狽地說。

「……哦。」影山哼了一聲，對他的回答似乎並不滿意。

「……我說錯了什麼嗎？」及川歪著頭反問。

影山閉口不說話，迎面走來的大將打斷兩人的交談。

「Dirigent，現在是什麼情形？」他先是瞥了一眼躺在地上的兩具屍體，而後目光在及川和影山的身上游移，他指了指那名身穿西裝的中年男子：「所以……是誰殺了強登？」

「……是他。」兩人異口同聲地說。

大將表面上一臉平靜，卻在內心忍不住翻了個白眼，對兩人沒由來的默契感到噁心：「……我再問一次，到底是誰殺了強登？」

及川嘆了口氣：「是他。委託失敗了，就這樣。」

這次影山沒有反駁，只是愣愣地望著及川，維持一貫的沉默。

大將從及川的言行中察覺出蹊蹺，但他並不想深入追究，乾脆道：「我知道了。走吧，Lotus還在等我們。」他瞄了一眼影山和日向：「你們也趕快回到那個叫做什麼西谷的夥伴那邊去吧。」大將吩咐完，便頭也不回地轉身離開。

「飛雄你……傷口記得要好好處理，我走了。」臨走前，及川垂著頭，沒再和影山對上一眼。

註一：及川所使用的軍刀為Microtech Ultratech(UT6)DE（中譯：雙鋒直出刀），是世界最強的十把戰術刀之一。

註二：Clean freak，為「潔癖」之意，同時也是佐久早聖臣的殺手稱號。


	7. 第六章

**Chapter06** **：婚姻危機**

「飛雄今天又去買菜了。他做的料理到底有沒有問題啊？」

「那傢伙是不是越來越習慣一個人生活啊？」

「真是的，難道他一點也不想念我嗎？這也太過分了吧，你說對不對，小岩──」

伏在窗櫺的及川氣勢洶洶地轉過頭，本想向摯友討個安慰，不料對方直接對他大吼：「既然這麼在意，就趕快給我滾回家啊！」岩泉板起臉孔：「你說，你在我這裡白吃白喝幾天了？」

及川畢恭畢敬地低頭，心虛回答：「五天……抱歉給你添麻煩了。」

岩泉長嘆一口氣：「我說你啊，和影山到底發生什麼事了？」

「就是……之前我在任務中碰到飛雄，彼此的身分曝光了。」及川停了一秒，又道：「不過因為情況特殊，所以和他說了回家以後我們再好好談。」

「哦，所以你說的好好談，就是像個偷窺狂一樣對著窗戶自言自語？」岩泉雙手抱胸，斜著眼朝他冷笑一聲。

感覺隨時都會被對方頭錘的及川急忙一喊：「讓我把話說完嘛小岩！」

岩泉沒說話，等著及川繼續解釋。

「不過因為任務失敗了，在回程的途中又被調派到Ｍ國支援，所以根本沒有機會和飛雄聯絡──你也知道的嘛，Ｍ國那麼落後，一般的通訊在那裡根本不管用……」及川的聲音透著無奈，隨後話鋒一轉：「於是我就請Lotus幫我傳訊息給飛雄，跟他說一聲我會晚幾天回家。」

岩泉蹙眉：「為什麼是Lotus？」

「哪有為什麼啊，在這方面，也就只有Lotus做事能讓我放心的了。」及川說得理所當然。

岩泉過去曾是組織裡的一員，自然也知道及川的顧慮，但他仍感到不妥。

「可是及川，你就沒想過，Lotus是女孩子？」他說。

「就是女孩子才好啊，你能想像黑尾還是列夫幫我傳的簡訊是什麼內容──」話說到一半，及川的雙眼頓時瞪大：「等等，該不會……」

岩泉搖了搖頭：「你果然是個渾蛋啊，垃圾川。」

「那、那個飛雄……居然……」及川結結巴巴地說著，最後得出一個驚人的事實：「居然會吃醋？！」

「這是一定的吧？」岩泉看著及川又驚又喜的臉，只覺得噁心。

「……所以這才是飛雄不接電話，訊息已讀不回的原因？」及川一邊說著，一邊回望窗外那幢熟悉的屋子，內心五味雜陳。

「我該怎麼辦啊，小岩！」及川轉頭朝著岩泉大喊。

他的摯友一臉平淡：「自己惹出來的麻煩自己解決。」

「怎麼這樣！小岩好過分──現在我能商量的人，就只剩下你了嘛！」及川苦苦哀求。

「那就去找影山道歉吧？」岩泉指著兩人的的住所。

「不行不行，飛雄一定還在氣頭上！」及川想也不想地否決。

岩泉抿起唇，而後雙手一攤：「不然就只能離婚了。」

「離、離……婚……」聞言的及川呼吸一滯，腦海一片空白。

岩泉忍住想揍人的慾望，他深呼吸一口氣，在及川的注視下拿起客廳桌上的錢包。他覺得要是再繼續插手及川的私事，他肯定會被對方氣瘋的。及川不走，那他走──

「我要去超市買東西，你自己好好想想吧，我走了。」他拍了拍及川的肩膀，轉身就走。

「等等小岩！小岩──」及川望著他瀟灑離去的背影呼喊，卻只等來大門的關門聲。

不然就只能離婚了。

離婚……是指我和飛雄嗎？

那怎麼可以！

站在原地的及川反芻著岩泉的話語，越想越是心煩意亂，天曉得他是下了多大的決心才終止了自己的殺手生涯，如果影山不存在於他的人生裡，那所有的決定都不再具有意義。

他想得入神，連門鈴響了老半天也毫無察覺。

「看來只能向飛雄道歉了……好，就這麼決定吧──奇怪，門鈴是不是響了？」

及川停止自言自語，不一會兒又聽見響亮的門鈴聲，他雖然心裡覺得奇怪，仍邁開腳步往玄關走去。

「小岩，你忘記帶鑰匙了……嗎……」及川一打開門，與預期中的臉孔不同，他朝思暮想的對象就這麼撞入眼簾。

「及、川先生……？」另一頭的影山顯然也沒想過開門的會是及川。

他用力地眨了眨眼，仔仔細細地把及川從腳到頭看了一遍，最後定格在及川呆滯的臉上。

「你在這裡待多久了？」影山面無表情地問，聲音冰冷得像是極地的暴風雪。

及川目光閃爍，掙扎了半天才說出實話：「……五天。」

「哦。」影山暗自握緊雙拳，盡可能地讓表情看起來自然。

及川一時摸不著他的想法，吞了吞口水問：「你、找小岩有什麼事嗎？」

「我只是想問問岩泉先生有沒有看到小斑點──」影山話還沒說完，小斑點就從一旁的草叢跑了出來，在影山的腳邊繞著圈撒嬌。

影山將小斑點抱在懷裡，有意無意地瞥了及川一眼，疏遠而客氣地向及川行禮：「抱歉，打擾了。」他話一說完便頭也不回地走了，一點也沒有理會及川的意思。

「等等，飛雄！」及川連忙叫住他，影山遲疑了一秒才回頭。

「難道你沒有話想和我說嗎？」受到冷落的及川心情自然好不到哪裡去，他原本是打算道歉的，但現在他可不這麼想。

影山扯了扯嘴角，話回得極為緩慢：「不想和我說話的人，難道不是你嗎？」

及川被他堵得無話可說，只能眼睜睜看著影山和小斑點越走越遠。

「我都……說了些什麼啊……」冷靜下來的及川粗魯地抓了抓頭髮。

※※※

「你要回去了？」岩泉剛一打開家門，就見到及川十萬火急地拖著行李箱往玄關走來。

「嗯，要回家了。」及川一邊匆匆說著，一邊脫掉室內拖鞋。

岩泉目不轉睛地看著他：「發生什麼事了？」

及川穿好鞋，一手拉著行李箱說：「剛剛飛雄來過了。」他說得輕描淡寫，一點也不像半小時前，見到影山飛雄時那個手足無措的及川徹。

「他怎麼會……你們解開誤會了嗎？」岩泉問。

及川苦笑：「是我搞砸了。所以現在正要回家彌補一下過失。」

「過失？算了算了，你想開了就好。」還想繼續探究的岩泉打消了念頭，決定不再多管閒事。他朝著及川伸出拳頭：「你可別再過來了，晚餐我可不會煮你的飯，好好在你家吃吧你。」

及川也跟著揮出拳頭，兩人的拳頭抵在一起，發出輕微的聲響：「我也是這麼想的。」

「我回來了……」

及川絆絆磕磕地轉動鑰匙，他懷抱著忐忑的心情拉開大門，朝著昏暗的屋內悄聲說著──他的心臟撲通撲通地跳著，宛若回家這件事比潛行任務還要艱難好幾百倍。

熟悉的環境緩和了及川緊張的心情，環顧四周，屋內的擺設和他離開時並沒有什麼不同，甚至還被打掃得一塵不染──無論是家具的位置也好，兩人的合照相框也好，都一如以往，他的伴侶沒有因為他久未歸宿，而把他在家裡的足跡狠心抹去。

以往家事總是由及川包辦，但現在看起來，即便這個家少了他，大概也沒有什麼變化吧。及川在感慨之餘，不免也有些灰心。

他一步步地往屋裡深處前進，沒多久就能聽見從廚房裡傳來一陣陣富有規律節奏的切剁聲──是在做飯嗎，及川好奇地想。

那個不擅長料理的影山飛雄，如今也已經漸漸習慣一個人生活了？不對，只是回到最初他們還未相遇時的生活。

而讓一切回到原點的，是他自己。

一想到這裡，及川不禁害怕得停下腳步。

對於接下來的行動他一點頭緒也沒有，他第一次發現，原來要向人道歉，是一件多麼不容易的事。他用力吸了一口氣，又往前走了幾步，朝著影山忙碌的背影開口：「飛雄，我──」

說時遲那時快，一條紅蘿蔔從及川面前筆直地飛了過來，及川側頭一閃，隨即又有數顆洋蔥迎面而來，再來是馬鈴薯、大蒜──最後，一顆圓滾滾的柳橙砸中及川最引以為傲的俊臉上。

「……」及川吃痛抬眼，對上影山平靜無瀾的目光。

「哦，是你啊。」手裡握著菜刀的影山說。

「我……」及川一看到那把被磨得發亮的菜刀，一股涼意驟然遍布全身，連話都說不好。

影山沒再開口，淡淡瞥了他一眼就轉頭繼續切菜。

及川雖然鬆了一口氣，但一想到昔日論及婚嫁的親密愛人，如今卻變得形同陌路，想彌補過錯的心情立即被蒙上一層灰。

「對不起，飛雄。」及川對著影山的背影說。

影山用著滿不在乎的口吻問：「為什麼要道歉？」

眼見對方沒有排斥和自己說話，心灰意冷的及川燃起一絲希望。他小心翼翼地說：「呃，因為我隱瞞了殺手的身分？」

影山動作一頓：「如果是這件事的話，那麼我們扯平了。」他說得平淡。

「還有──」及川小心翼翼地往前走了幾步，柔聲道：「這段日子讓你感到不安了，對不起。」

「誰擔心你了……」影山盯著砧板低聲說。

及川見他的態度不再像之前那麼強硬，內心竊喜不已。他一步步靠近影山，視線不經意地掃過一旁泡著水的黃豆，他回想起方才影山朝自己丟的食材，不禁感到心頭一暖。

他的愛人，一直都是外表冰冷，但內裡卻是個單純耿直，甚至還有那麼一點倔強的人──哪怕生起氣來也是這麼可愛。

「那麼飛雄，你能告訴我，這些食材是怎麼回事？你一個人吃得完嗎？」及川站在影山的背後，距離近得可以聞到對方身上的氣息。

影山沒料到及川會這麼問，他心虛地鬆開菜刀，轉頭為自己辯解：「才不是，我的食慾一向很好，及川先生又不是不知道！而且吃不完明天可以──」

看吧──就連說謊的笨拙樣子也這麼可愛。

他怎麼可能放得了手？

影山尚未說完的話語全被及川用嘴堵住了，濕熱的舌尖輕輕掃過貝齒，熱情地愛撫影山的舌。影山被這個突如其來的吻震驚到忘記呼吸，忘記反抗，等他好不容易回過神，及川早已結束了深吻。

「這明明是我最喜歡吃的巴西燉菜。」臉上掩不住笑意的及川伸手一攬，把影山抱個滿懷，趁著在對方還未掙脫擁抱以前，他再次開口：「對不起。」

影山抬起的手臂緩緩垂落至大腿外側，算是默許了及川的親暱行為。

「你……」影山沉默了一會，靠在及川的肩膀悶聲說：「你不是回來和我提分手的嗎？」

及川身子往後退了退，與影山對視：「誰和你說我要分手的？！」

影山抿著唇，抬起下巴質問：「那你為什麼明明回國了，卻還是不肯回家？」

「那是因為──」及川張口結舌了老半天，才彆扭承認：「因、為怕你還在生氣嘛。」

影山思忖數秒，老實回答：「我的確很生氣。」

及川一聽到這個答案，露出「你看吧，果然是這樣」的表情。

「Lotus和我只是同事，而且他也結婚了，我和他之間真的沒有什麼。」及川火速澄清。

「Lotus？」影山歪頭：「那是誰？」

及川腦中警鈴大作，只得快速含糊過去：「不是Lotus的話，那麼你為什麼生氣啊？」

影山別過臉，輕輕撥開及川的手：「算了，沒什麼。只是點小事。」

「飛雄，告訴我嘛！」及川沒放過對方臉上稍縱即逝的古怪，急忙抓著他的手臂問。

「不要，就說了沒什麼……」影山作勢離開，卻被及川擋住出路，背部斜靠在流理台，動彈不得。

及川半俯下身，用著溫柔的聲調說著霸道的話語：「如果你不說的話，我就要吻你了。」

影山剛發出困惑的驚呼聲，一抬眼，及川的嘴唇便馬上湊了過去。

「唔、嗯……」

與方才濃烈的深吻不同，這次的親吻多了繾綣纏綿的味道，及川溫柔地咬著影山的唇瓣，舌尖偶爾探入口腔與對方的舌尖舔弄嬉戲，挑逗意味十足。久未和人有親密接觸的影山很快就被及川吻得身體發軟，他懷念並眷戀著對方的親吻，雙手不自覺地攀上及川的背部，兩人的胸膛緊貼著，隔著衣物也能感受到對方不斷上升的體溫與逐漸加快的心跳。

除了接吻，及川的手也沒閒著，雙手在不停發出喘息的心上人身上遊走，順著曲線美好的背部一路往下，最後來到挺翹結實的臀部。他一隻腿擠進胯間，有意無意地反覆摩擦對方敏感的下身，影山很快就起了生理反應，他低吟一聲，差點連站都站不穩。

就在此時，及川在他耳邊低聲問：「為什麼生氣，嗯？」

「嗯、哈啊……不要在這裡……」影山無視及川的問話，自顧自地發出動情的低吟，脹大的性器隔著褲料蹭著及川的大腿，令及川分辨不出對方究竟是沉淪於慾望，或是逃避問題而選擇答非所問。

儘管及川早就知道他的伴侶一向坦率，不過他從來沒想過會演變成這個局面。

「那就回答我的問題。」及川似乎比他想像中的還要堅持，鍥而不捨地問：「為什麼生氣？」

「因、為……」影山朝著他眨了眨眼，一股沒由來的委屈湧上喉嚨。

為什麼把你從Clean freak手裡救回來以後，你還要向我道謝？

為什麼任務一結束，我只能從陌生人的簡訊中知道你的下落？

為什麼回國了，寧可躲在鄰居家也不願意回家親自向我解釋？

難道我就這麼不值得你信任依賴？

影山身體往前傾，將臉埋在及川的胸口悶聲說：「想要你多信賴我一點。」他向來不喜歡與人示弱，唯獨及川──但他也僅能做到這個程度了。

及川一愣，似是沒有想到對方會這麼回答。

為什麼這麼說──及川正想追問，就感受到懷裡的人緊緊抱著自己。

忽然之間，他覺得沒有必要再問下去了。

「……我知道了。」及川允諾，接著提出要求：「不過你也要答應我一件事。有心事就要和我說，好嗎？」

「……我答應你。」影山抬頭，臉上帶著紅暈：「那現在……去床上？」

溫馨的氣氛瞬間蕩然無存，及川再一次為伴侶的率直感到哭笑不得，卻仍然樂於接受對方的請求：「好，我們去床上。」

被性慾衝動支配的兩人激情地擁吻，跌跌撞撞地來到臥室。

一絲不掛的影山忘了自己是怎麼推倒在床上的，他一抬眼，就見到及川脫去衣服，露出精壯的裸體，在他敞開的雙腿之間跪了下來。影山吞了吞口水，將染上緋紅的臉頰側到一邊。

見狀的及川忍不住捉弄他：「臉這麼紅？都做幾次了還這麼害羞？」

「只是覺得很熱而已……」影山口是心非地說著，原本白皙的耳根也紅了起來。

「你真可愛，飛雄。」及川揚起嘴角，無聲地笑了笑，一隻手伸向影山的側臉將他扳正，隨後俯下身子，在愛人身上逐一烙下他專屬的印記。從眼角到嘴角，再從脖項到胸口……影山任由及川溫柔又緩慢地吻著，他閉上眼睛，細細品嘗著久違的溫存。

直到及川的雙唇在影山早已挺立的乳頭流連，時而輕輕啃咬，時而後重重吸吮，在兩種截然不同的刺激下，影山沒能忍住，仰頭便是一聲黏膩的呻吟。

「哈啊──！」影山下意識地拱起腰，挺起的胸膛方便及川吻得更深。

深知對方身上每一個敏感點的及川也不忘照顧另一側被冷落的乳頭，右手手指在上頭打著圈，或重或輕地揉捻，粉色的乳暈很快就變得又深又腫。他滿意地聽到影山難耐的吟叫，左手悄悄地往對方的下腹探去，圈住半勃起的性器。

及川在影山耳畔輕吹一口氣：「你硬了，飛雄。」

影山全身抖了一下，也不甘示弱地瞪了回去：「及、及川先生不也一樣？」影山萬萬沒想到這一瞪，反而激起及川想要欺負他的念頭。

他望著影山那片被情慾薰紅的眼角，停止逗弄對方乳頭的動作，反握住影山的手，貼在自己硬挺的部位，大方坦承：「是啊，我硬了。所以你要幫我滅火嗎，嗯？」

影山的掌心像是被燙到一般，迅速地縮了回去。

「我、不……」影山話還來不及說得完整，及川的手指便情色地在影山的性器來回摩擦，影山倒抽一口氣，硬是把到嘴邊的呻吟吞了回去。可儘管如此，仍無法阻止及川變本加厲的動作，粗糙的指腹擦過敏感的龜頭，無力反抗的影山只能抓緊床單，不斷地發出喘息。

「不、行……要射了……」

白色黏稠的精液一股股地射了出來，噴濺在及川結實的腹部上。

「這麼多？這陣子自己沒好好解決嗎？」

「……還不是都要怪你。」影山白了他一眼。

及川莞爾：「是是是，都怪我。」他從床頭抽了幾張衛生紙為影山擦拭，從床頭櫃拿出一瓶潤滑劑，配合道：「那麼飛雄，能不能給我補償的機會？」

影山見他又端出演員面具，不免暗自感到好笑。他清了清喉嚨，故作冷淡：「這就看你的表現了。」

「遵命，我的陛下。」及川回答。

影山剛射完精，及川倒也不急著準備「事前工作」，只是把對方抱在懷裡，靜靜等待影山的不應期結束。

「手還疼嗎？」及川托起影山的右手背問。

「已經好得差不多了。」影山說，擦傷如今已經結了痂，還剩下一點淡淡的疤痕。及川疼惜般地在上頭吻了吻，影山肩膀一縮：「癢。」

「連手背也這麼敏感？」在他身後的及川忍不住輕笑：「那我要多親幾下。」

「……我怎麼從來不知道你這麼變態。」紅著臉的影山一邊嘀咕，一邊放縱及川親著他的手。

及川惡作劇般地用下身頂了頂影山的臀部，同時伸手往他下身摸去──影山低喘一聲，疲軟的性器逐漸有了硬挺的趨勢。及川狡黠一笑：「現在知道了也不遲，嗯？」

他再一次將影山推倒在床上，兩人再一次忘我地互吻著，影山閉著眼，難為情地敞開雙腿，讓及川的手指更加順利地進行潤滑的動作──冰涼的液體與修長的手指沒入溫熱的甬道，始終無法適應異物侵入體內的影山蹙起眉，身體微微顫動了一下。

及川舔了一下他的耳廓，既像是安撫，又像是調情：「弄痛你了？」

「沒有。」影山放鬆身體，調整了下呼吸：「繼續。」埋在體內的手指慢慢動了起來。

擴張過程意外地比以往都還要順利，及川一邊溫柔地替影山擴張，一邊輕撫著越來越濕滑的柱身，閉著眼影山劇烈地喘息著，遍布一層薄汗的胸膛隨著呼吸和手指抽送的頻率起伏，他微張著嘴，偶爾睜開眼睛，便與及川那雙盛滿柔情的眼眸對上，他忍不住別開眼，第一次體會到原來一個人的睫毛也能這麼性感。

「在想什麼？」及川吻著他的眉心說。

在想你──如此直白的話語，影山是絕對不可能說出口的。於是他換了個說法：「在想你過去一定很受歡迎。」

「那都是過去的事了。」及川低聲笑了笑：「聽上去像是你在吃醋。」

發覺自己說錯話的影山沉著臉沒說話，及川趕緊打圓場：「不過我很開心。」

半晌，影山才坦然承認：「……我確實是在吃醋。」

及川怔忡。

像是被觸動什麼開關，影山一股腦兒地把埋藏在內心裡的話都說了出來：「在郵輪上和女伴那麼親近，還把結婚戒指拔下來了，下落不明的時候還是一個叫做什麼美華的女人傳訊息給我──」他瞪了及川一眼，眼裡滿是嗔怨和委屈。

「飛雄，你誤會了！」及川飛快澄清：「那只是任務需要而已……更何況Lotus已經結婚了！」

「你說什麼？」影山一臉茫然。

及川柔聲解釋：「那些都是誤會。」他輕輕握住影山的手，目光炙熱：「我愛的從來只有你一個人而已，飛雄。」

在得知一切不過是烏龍一場，又聽見愛人露骨的告白，不知道該如何反應的影山只得垂下眼：「……哦。」

眼見影山的臉紅得異常艷麗，及川忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，他已經無法忍耐下去了──無論是克制多時的性慾，還是心中滿溢的愛意，都在此時叫囂著。

「我愛你，飛雄。」及川湊近他的耳邊說著，滾燙的性器抵在穴口，其意圖不言而喻。

「唔、嗯……」影山仰頭，和他交換了一個漫長而綿密的深吻，當作默許。

粗大的性器完全進入影山的身體，兩人同時輕喘一聲──撕裂沒有想像中的疼，卻也說不上舒服，影山喘著氣想。及川居高臨下地望著他，低頭便往影山微微開闔的雙唇一吻，雙手和嘴唇忙碌地在對方不斷升溫的肌膚下攻城掠地。

疲軟的陰莖很快就再次勃起，影山難耐地動了動，啞聲道：「可、以了……進──哈啊、啊！」

影山話未說完，忍耐多時的及川便毫不留情地用力頂入， 他雙手掐著影山的腰，狠狠沒入後再緩慢抽出，每一次抽送都朝著甬道的最深處衝撞，撞得影山頭暈目眩。他仰起頭，露出漂亮的脖頸，大口大口地喘著氣，些許的涎沫從嘴角滑下，模糊的視野裡只有及川──像是伴侶之間的心有靈犀，及川倏忽抬頭，和影山交換了今晚不曉得第幾次的深吻。

「唔、嗯──！」對方的性器瘋狂地在他體內聳動著，頻繁地往他的敏感點戳刺，影山的呻吟全被及川堵在喉嚨，室內只剩下囊袋撞擊臀部的情色聲響迴盪。

強烈的快感鋪天蓋地向影山襲來，他雙手攀上及川的背部，修長的雙腿勾住對方的腰，身體不由自主地配合著及川的動作晃動，硬得發疼的陰莖在及川結實漂亮的腹肌上留下透明的體液。

「我、想射……嗚！」影山一邊喘息一邊哀求。

同樣粗喘著氣的及川低聲說好，他一手握住影山濡濕的性器，熟稔而迅速地摩擦起來。

「啊、徹──！」影山舒服地蜷起腳趾，在獲得滿足的瞬間無意識地喊出及川的名字。 

聞聲的及川惡狠狠地拔出硬挺的性器，停下所有動作，用著暗啞低沉的聲音開口：「再說一次，飛雄。」

「什、麼……」影山不滿地睜開迷濛的雙眼，花了幾秒鐘才聽懂及川的話。他遲疑片刻，才小聲地複誦：「徹……？」

及川低咒一聲，下一秒粗大挺立的陰莖再次衝入溫暖潮濕甬道，插得又猛又急。

「不、太……深了……啊啊──！」影山的叫聲帶著哭腔，眼眶裡盈滿的淚水隨著強而有力的撞擊滑落在臉頰上，圓潤的指甲在及川的光滑的背部留下抓痕。

及川一邊在他體內馳騁，一邊將唇湊近愛人耳際，低聲說道：「我愛你。」

影山的身體重重抖了一下，他顫聲道：「……哈啊、我、我也愛你……啊──！」

兩人在同一時間迎來高潮。

一輪激烈情事過後，兩具身體緊貼在一起，彼此都還沉浸在高潮的餘韻裡。一段時間後，及川撐起上半身，伸手為他整理凌亂的髮絲。影山半瞇著眼，安靜享受著伴侶貼心的服務。

「你還好嗎，飛雄？」及川的手指拂過他泛紅的眼角。

「嗯……還好。」影山含糊回應，經歷了兩次射精，他已經累到沒有說話的力氣。

「那就好。」及川疼惜地親了親他的側臉，意猶未盡道：「聽聞Genius的體力是殺手界數一數二的好，今晚就讓我見識一下，嗯？」

埋在影山體內的性器忽然動了起來，影山忍不住逸出呻吟，有些發抖地說：「你……」

及川霍地將影山抱起，讓他面對面地坐在自己的腿間，輕笑道：「別露出這種表情嘛，不是說好要給我『補償』的機會嗎？」影山張口，但及川根本不給他說話的機會。他箝制住愛人柔韌的腰肢，接著便開始緩慢抽插。

「飛雄，坐穩了。」

「不、嗯……啊啊──！」

※※※

數天後。

及川端著剛煎好的法國吐司從廚房走到客廳，就見到坐在沙發上的影山臉上掛著笑意。

「在看什麼？笑得這麼開心。」

「日向說最近的委託不是很順利，問我能不能幫他的槍術特訓。」影山拿起手機，對著及川解釋。

及川放下盤子，皺著眉一臉嫌棄地說著：「那個小不點？休假就休假，還理他做什麼，不去不去。」

一提到休假兩個字，影山不禁心虛起來，連忙擺弄手機：「哦，那我回他一下。」他像是想起什麼，抬頭問：「對了，你這幾天也休息？」

及川一愣，他抓了抓頭，過了一會才老實招供：「這個嘛……前陣子我已經脫離組織，早就不是殺手了。」眼見影山一臉吃驚地望著自己，及川只好繼續解釋：「那什麼，在任務遇到自己的伴侶不是很尷尬嘛，加上我們總是聚少離多，所以我就想──」

「我也是。」影山打斷了他，堅定道：「我也已經不是殺手了。」

「你也……」及川先是瞳孔一縮，而後莞爾一笑：「畢竟我們是伴侶嘛──」

兩人相視而笑，在風光明媚的早晨下交換一個美好的吻。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概是去年吧，十子在某次小聚時提到了史密斯PARO的梗，那時候的我覺得自己根本不可能寫得出來（一個即將淡坑的時期），沒想到會在2020以連載的形式寫完。  
> 但如果不這樣做的話，要有一口氣寫完的心力和時間也實在難如登天，以每月更新一篇的話會是比較有效率的（笑）
> 
> 2019一整年幾乎沒什麼寫及影，希望自己的文筆是有在進步啦XD
> 
> 如無意外，《Dear, My Husband》將會在今年十月台灣的排球only做實體書的販售，歡迎大家來玩～  
> 或是到噗浪串串門子也歡迎XD
> 
> https://www.plurk.com/perpetuo
> 
> 以上，謝謝你的閱讀。


End file.
